A Trip to Manchester Manor
by LaciePanda
Summary: Sherlock and John are called away by an old colleague of Sherlock's to go undercover to catch a blackmailer. But this manor holds a few deadly secrets of it's own and John Watson next on its list.
1. Packing

_**A Trip to Manchester Manor**_

Chapter 1: Packing

John Watson had just walked through the door carrying his groceries he heard groans coming from Sherlock's room. It wasn't a bad kind of groaning, like someone people do when they feel sick or are in pain, but rather like he was struggling to do something, which made the doctor worry.

"Sherlock? Are you alright?" He said placing the groceries on the counter top then stripping himself of his jacket which he placed on the kitchen table along with his wallet and keys planning on returning later to put them away.

"Yes John, I'm perfectly fine."

John walked towards his room and stopped in the doorway to see the detective trying to close an over stuffed suitcase.

"What are you doing?"

The detective looked up to acknowledge his friend's presence and returned to the suitcase. "I got a call while you were out, we've invited to stay to a old colleague of mine. He's having some big get together with some old friends of his and has invited us."

"Not to be rude but...I thought you did have old friends? And did he actually invite US, or did he just invite you and you're dragging me along without him knowing?"

Sherlock gave an annoyed sigh and tilted his head back to look at John, "Yes, he actually did invite US, apparently he read your blog and remembered me. Which by the way, thanks a lot because in case you didn't know I wasn't exactly liked at Uni and I do try to avoid anyone who actually remembers me because their either try and do something stupid and sentimental like go out for lunch or just remind me why I typically don't socially interact with people."

John rolled his eyes and stood his ground as he waited for Sherlock to answer his other question and give him more details about the case.

"His name is Roman Manchester, he's some odd years younger than me and is originally from America. You are right on the fact that I didn't have any friends at the University, me and Roman never got along. But the reason he has invited us is not because we once knew each other, but because he is being blackmailed and believes the person behind this threats is going to be at his party."

"What is the occasion might I ask? And why does he believe their going to be there?"

"We are to go undercover for the party which is to celebrate his wife's birthday. He has not given me much details about the threatening letters he has been receiving exact for the fact that whoever it was who sent them wrote saying to leave a large amount of money in a certain space at a certain time and they would come to the party to pick it up."

John stood there for a moment to think, he knew two things. 1) This case was about a 5, and Sherlock wouldn't just do cases for old colleagues. 2) If someone is blackmailing a person it is usually because they are doing something illegal or shameful (like cheating on their spouse), which in either case Sherlock would definitely not help them. Sure he would caught the blackmailer, but if the person were doing something illegal, they too would end up behind bars.

John finally looked back towards Sherlock, "Why?"

Sherlock smiled, "Because 1) I'm bored and Lestrade just gave me a case the other day so he will most likely try and help these next few ones himself so his team doesn't get mad him for always consulting me. 2) On my website I've had at least three other people ask for my help with all the same probably, blackmail. My theory his that whoever is behind all these blackmails does as his or her but most likely a him, business. Which bring this case up to an 8."

John shook his head smiled down towards the ground. He knew it was wrong for someone to get all excited about because of another person's problems, but he had to admit, he was rather excited himself.

"Now John, I suggest you start packing." He said giving his blogger a push towards the stairs to his room. "Oh yes, and don't worry about packing a tux for the party, I've already bought two for us which need to be picked night in about an hour."

John stopped at the bottom of the stairs and turned back towards Sherlock who was on his way towards his room. "Wait, how do you know my measur- oh never mind..." He shook his head and climbed the stairs. He figured Sherlock either just simply looked at him and figured it out (which was kind awkward now that he thought about it) or went into his bedroom (without John's permission!) and got the measurements from one of John's other suits (...and than about a bit more around the waist...), Sherlock Holmes, how John was able to put up with him he really didn't know.


	2. The Manor

Chapter 2: The Manor

The next day John found himself seated in train along side of the detective on their way to Manchester Manor. According to Sherlock, the manor has been in the Manchester family for over several decades. Roman Manchester in the head of his own yacht company. It had started as a family business and the company was allows handed down to the oldest son in the family or whichever son the father deemed fit for the job. It was an old tradition that many families continued ,and many son's would be forced to, for many generations to come.

"So, when is the party exactly?"

"Tomorrow night, as a good host Mr. Manchester will give his guest who have traveled long distances a night's rest."

"It's more than you ever give me." John said with a smirk of a smile and turned back to the window.

"How many people do you expect to be there? I mean, is it just close friends and family, or is it some big smash party?"

"John, we will be in the presence of the rich and famous, this is a black-tie-event so in no way is this going to be 'some big smash party'. But no, there will be much more than just friends and family. Whoever it is blackmailing him will want to be able to make a quick disappearance. So a large crowd will be needed to cover them up and make it easier to slip away."

John nodded, never turning away from his window. He closed his eyes and tried to get some rest before they arrived, but as soon as he was on the verge of falling into unconsciousness, the train whistle blew nice and loud as they went into a tunnel.

Sherlock had him up late last night getting their suits and trying them on. Sherlock never liked to wear tuxes, so if he was going to be forced to wear one he might as well be comfortable in it. Than after that John had to pack, than go through Sherlock's stuff to make sure he didn't bring anything unnecessary (or that might go bad or start to mold), than repack his stuff. After all the packing and repacking John had gotten about 3 hours of sleep before he was awoken by Sherlock playing his violin.

"...stupid violin..." John muttered as he tried to reposition himself against the window.

* * *

Manchester manor was truly one of the most beautiful buildings John had ever seen. It was a dark brown that was almost a rusty color but was looked more creamy than metal like. In the front there was a row of thin, but tall row of shining glass windows. There was a tall and black metal gate that went around the whole manor and it's ground. The front yard had freshly cut green grass with two small gardens filled with flowers of all kinds on either side of the manor doors.

The back yard went on for miles, it not only had a garden full of flowers, but also ones with plants of all kinds. There were multiple orchards with different kinds of tree with ripe fruits hanging from them.

As John looked in awe of the building, he had a feeling the inside was just as beautiful, or if possible, more.

Sherlock was the first to hop out of the cab that had driven them from the train station. He stood and gave an annoyed sigh and put up the most fake smile he could muster up.

"Roman! How nice it is to see you again! The last time I saw you was back at the University the day you got suspended for cheating in math."

Roman Manchester put up an equally fake smile. "Ah! Sherlock Holmes!" Roman said putting his hand for Sherlock to shake, "If I remember correctly, it was you who were giving me the answers, only I was caught and got the blame."

"yes, but it was you who passed me the note, and if you had actually paid attention in class you would have know the answers I gave you were all you were all wrong."

Roman forced the smile a bit more, "Enough of that, as you know I haven't ask you to come here for social reasons. I will give you more details about the situation later on this evening when all the other guest have already retired. Julian here will show you to your rooms and call you when super is ready. You will call upon him if you need anything." Roman slightly bowed his head and turned away to entrain the other guest.

Sherlock turned around to see John helping one of the servants with their bags. "John!" Sherlock called and motioned with his head for John to follow him. Sherlock turned back to see a young man in a uniform coming towards him, "Evening Mr. Holmes, Dr. Watson, My name is Julian, if you need anything do not hesitate to call me. Now, please allow me to show you were you both will be sleeping."

* * *

John and Sherlock were given two identical rooms right next to each other. The rooms were dark red with one dark brown accent wall. They each had queen size beds that had red and gold sheets and feather pillows. The dressers matched the beds and had a small matching closet next to it.

They each had their own bathrooms with granite counter tops and marble tubs. Their were two small rugs in the room, both were royal blue, one in front on the sink and one by the tub that could also be used as a shower.

Each room also came with a small balcony that had a view of the entire backyard of the manor. The backyard of the manor went out into the forest area where the Manchester family would often go hunting.

When Sherlock and John got to there rooms their bags where already there. Sherlock immediately went and made sure his microscope and other fragile parts of his chemist set hadn't been broken. John on the other hand been to organize his stuff and put everything away in an orderly fashion (old military habit).

* * *

After he finished unpacking, John decided he wanted to take a shower and freshen up before he would have to see anyone.

After showing, he walked back into the area of the bedroom in only a towel. he whistled as he went over to the closet to pick out some clothes.

That's when he noticed it.

"SHERLOCK BLOODY HOLMES WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"Oh calm down John, I've seen in a towel before and don't want to be a disruption to the other guest."

John took a deep breath and shook his head and turned back to the task of getting some clothes. "You never answered me, what are you doing in here?"

"Roman has made it clear that he does not wish to ask to me till after all the other guest have gone to bed. Apparently he's still mad at me for revealing to the class that he's father was in an affair."

"So now what?"

"Well once you're dressed a bit more decently I thought he could first get to the know the manor a bit. Maybe ask Julian about some of the manor's history and about his master's business."

"Fine, but could you first give me a little privacy so i cane change?"

"Fine," Sherlock said as he got up and made his way to the door, "But if worry about me judging your body just because your not atone as you were in the military, you should know that your-"

"I'll see you later Sherlock!" John said as he slammed the door in the detective's face.


	3. Business or Family?

Chapter 3: Business or Family?

After John finished getting dressed he went over to the nightstand next to the bed and opened the drawer. And just as he had suspected, Sherlock had stolen his gun from him, again. John shook his head; in case they were to run into any of the other guest it probably wouldn't give the best first impression to have a loaded gun in your back pocket. Besides that, the manor was well guarded by plenty of security guards that had been placed all throughout the manor.

Closing the door behind him he found Sherlock leaning up against the wall in between their rooms. "All right, where is it?" John said the moment he saw Sherlock.

"Where is what?"

"Don't play stupid with me. I know you took it. Now give back!"

Sherlock gave an annoyed sigh and rolled his eyes as he dropped the gun in John's out stretched hand. "Do you care to know the reason why I took it?"

"Because you're an annoying prat?" John said as he stuck the gun in his pants.

"I don't trust Roman's security; I believe there may be a mole among his men."

"Brilliant deduction Sherlock, there is no who can come close to compare with that magnificent brain of yours!"

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you."

"Neither does a gun with you. Now, you wanted to have a look around the manor, yeah?"

* * *

They first decide to walk around the second floor where all the bedrooms were. There were two wings: The West Wing and the East Wing. Sherlock and John's room where in the West Wing along with four other bedrooms, two of which were taken and the other two waiting for the arrival of the other guests. The East Wing, which was quiet larger, contained eight bedrooms. The Master bedroom, which was twice the size of any of the normal bedrooms, 6 guest bedrooms, and an in-law suit which was just smaller than the Master bedroom.

Throughout the house the color themes were a creamy dark brown, a dark bloody red, bright gold, and occasionally midnight black. The hall walls were the creamy brown with a red carpet with a golden trim. There were few rooms which didn't have these dark colors, these room were the dining hall, the kitchen, the drawing room, the ballroom, the bathrooms and the main hall where you would first enter.

The ballroom and dining hall where both shining with all shades of gold, you would have to feel every item in the room to know if it was painted gold or was real gold. The kitchen and bathrooms where either white or a creamy white, and this was because during the many years they would have to be updated and refurbished. The drawing room was all lighter colors which gave it a pleasant and cozy atmosphere. And the Main hall was all these colors at once, there was a dark red carpet that went up the stairs which split to each wing, gold items decorated the walls and tables, the walls themselves where creamy brown and the ceiling and floor looked like a chess board with black and white.

After walking in nearly every room in the manor (they did try and stay clear of Roman and his guests) Sherlock and John decided to go for a walk around the outside of the manor in the gardens.

"Manchester Manor is really quiet an beautiful place, don't you think, Sherlock?"

"Hm? Oh yes, quiet beautiful indeed."

"It would be quiet a shame if Mr. Manchester _was_ involved with something...illegal."

"Yes...a shame."

"Sherlock are you even listening to me?"

Sherlock had been looking into the far off distance for quiet sometime staring at what looked to be a smaller manor up upon a hill that was surrounded by the woods. It was too large for a house for the servants, but was too small to be another manor.

"Yes, yes, I was just wondering, what do you suppose that is?" Sherlock said as he pointed to the manor.

John squinted his eyes then put his hand above them to shade them from the sun. "That looks like...another manor maybe? Perhaps the Manchester family had built another one for their children."

"No," Sherlock said with what looked like almost a frown, it was the face he had when he was deducing something. It was not a frown, but more of his curiosity bleeding through trying to make an expression. "The Manchester family either handed down the manor and had their other children marry into other families. And that house looks nothing like the Manchester Manor; it's much darker and more Gothic. It may be the Manchester's, but I think they used it for other purposes than a place for their children or servants."

"What do _you_ suppose it is?" John asked turning back to Sherlock.

"Why don't we ask Julian?" It was more of a statement than a question in its own way.

* * *

Julian was getting a tea tray ready for the guests who were already there when Sherlock and John found him.

"Evening Julian, do you have a moment for a couple questions about the manor?"

"In a moment Sirs, I must first serve Mr. Manchester and his guest; I will meet in the Main Hall once I am done. Please, this will only take a couple of minutes."

Sherlock and John nodded and left for the Main Hall.

* * *

"Why do you think Julian asked us to meet him here? Wouldn't a normal servant ask where _he_ to meet someone?"

"Obviously Roman has made it clear how he feels about us to Julian. Julian is an older man, he has probably worked here most of his life and is quiet close to his master. If so, he might also have been close with Roman's father, and could know quite a lot of history about Manchester Manor."

"Afternoon gentlemen, you wanted to speak with me about the manor? I ask that you do be quick, for I have other matters to look into in preparations for Mrs. Manchester's party."

"I am sure, Julian," Sherlock began, "That your master has told you that we are here for other affairs than Mrs. Manchester's birthday party?"

Julian gave a nod to confirm this.

"Good. I'm not sure how much your master has told you, so I will not be able to tell you the nature of all my questions. But for your master sake I ask if there is a more private place where we may speak with you?"

Julian looked around to make sure they were alone.

"The servant's quarters. There's a door next to the grand staircase that leads to them. Please, allow me to show you."

Julian opened a door next to the stairs that split to the two different wings and lead them into a small area with a wooden table and a couple of chairs around it along with a wooden bench. There was also a window and backdoor that went out to one of the backyard gardens.

John and Julian both took a seat by the wooden table, when Sherlock stood by the window.

"What can I tell?" Julian asked simply, it was obvious he was willing to do anything to help his master.

_Instant willingness to help his master in any and every way. Probably was close to him as a child, is quiet possible he worked here when Roman's father was not yet the master of this manor. He knows something is wrong and troubling his master, but by the wrinkle on his forehead he's not sure what. Most likely knows much about this manor's history...more than he leading on...More than he wants to know._

"Julian, tell me, during your time working here, has any of your masters had a affair? Or have worked on or gotten involved with anything suspicious?"

"I-I-I don't think so...no, that I know of."

"Please Julian, it is most important that we know how much you know."

Julian thought again for a moment, then gave a sigh. "These past few weeks, my master has been more worried and anxious than usual."

"Is he normally worried and anxious?" John asked.

"My master young Roman Manchester is normally worried about the usual things like how the business is doing, how much profit they made, how does he need to pay the staff, you know, normal financial stuff. You see, as a child he never wanted his father's business. But to carry on the Manchester pride, he learned all he could about it and has been doing a fine job of keeping the business up."

"What about other members of the Manchester family?"

Julian thought for a moment, "The Manchester family has never been a normal family. They always ad weird traditions, I don't know every single one of them, but I do know that if someone were ever to break a tradition, they would be put to shame."

"Weird traditions?" John questioned, passing the family business down from father to son wasn't exact weird, in fact it was quiet normal in some business. Although few still practice it, it's not exactly weird.

"Yes, like this one time back when Lord Kaden, Roman's father, was wearing this weird outfit one day when his relatives were coming over for some holiday, I don't remember which one, but it had some weird name, I don't even remember what it was even for! But anyways I asked him about it and he said that it was an important part of the ceremony, a ceremony which he said he hoped would be the last time he ever had to take part of."

_So the Manchester family was part of some religion, the whole family was probably part of it until Kaden. Kaden had probably kept Roman out of for as long as he could. Family has probably put them to shame because of it. That would put Roman's entire family against. If one of them is still bitter about it, it could give them a motive to blackmail Roman. Maybe someone found something out about Roman father and they are blackmailing him knowing he will cover his father._

"Julian," Sherlock said once he came out of his deep thoughts. "Is any of Roman's family bitter with for some reason?"

"I don't Roman has ever spoke with anyone outside is immediate family. After Roman's family took over the manor completely, the rest of Manchester family moved to Italy where they apparently have another manor which Lord Kaden gave them to do with whatever they wanted."

Sherlock nodded, then turned back to the window and pointed out it. "What about that small manor out there? Do the Manchester's own it?"

Julian walked over to the window and looked where Sherlock was pointing. "That? The Manchester owned once, but I believe they sold a while to a man named Fern Lukas. What he's doing with it now I haven't the slightest clue. The only reason I know it's still in use is because every so often I hear music coming from it, and sometimes singing. But if you're really curious about it, I suggest you ask Master Roman, I'm fairly curtain he knows what's its use is for now."

"What makes you so certain?" Sherlock asked looked straight into Julian's eyes. "Well, this once I heard what sounded like so lady screaming, I was about to call the cops when Roman stopped me and told me that he knew what was going on and there was no need to raise an alarm."

"Julian, has your master told anything about why he has been so anxious lately?"

"No sir, I did bring it up once, but he said it was business related and nothing for me to worry about."

Sherlock nodded and turned back towards the window. John knew that face, that face Sherlock made when he was deep in thought, when he was deducing something. That face caused John to worry, they had gained much information, but the problem was, was it help information? Was the blackmailer a family related problem or business? One thing was curtain; Kaden Manchester did a good job at separating the two.

Sherlock needed more information, the moment the other guest had retired for the night, Sherlock would speak with Roman. One question was all that needed to be answered to figure out if this was family or business related.

What was Roman being blackmailed about?


	4. The Dinner

Chapter 4: The Dinner

John Watson stood in front of the bathroom mirror and buttoning the coat jacket of one of the suits he brought for dinner. It wasn't as nice as the tux, but it was very formal. He wanted to make sure he was dressed with about 10 minutes left before he had to go down to dinner to make sure Sherlock was dressed appropriately. Sherlock and John were to tell the other guests that they were old school friends of Roman's, which wasn't too far from the truth. The only times they were allowed to be around Roman and the guest at the same time was for meals and the party. Roman made it very clear that he wanted to be around Sherlock as little as possible.

Once John was finished he took one last look in the mirror then headed off to Sherlock room.

"Sherlock?" He said as he knocked on the door, "You ready?"

"Yes yes, I'll be out in a minute." Sherlock yelled from his bathroom.

"You had better had dress right or else I'll-"

John noticed that Sherlock's door wasn't closed all the way and slowly opened it making as little noise as possible.

"Do you really have such little faith in me? Of course I'm dressed appropriately. This is one of the few chances we might get to talk with some of the guest before the party. Perhaps the blackmailer is among them-"

John didn't hear what Sherlock said next because he had stopped listening. All he knew was that Sherlock had gone on a complete rant and must have forgotten to put one of his smaller suit cases away. Because in that smaller suitcase, which was laying on the floor on the opposite side of the bed ,where most people would miss it, were two syringes and some cocaine.

John knew he must have not been hearing Sherlock right, because that's when he heard it again.

_"Punch me in the face."_

_"What?"_

_"Punch me in the punch face, did you not just hear me?"_

_"I always hear 'punch me in the face' when you're speaking, it's mostly subtle." _

If this didn't scream 'Punch me in the face' than nothing else did. From the looks of it, Sherlock had already taken some, a small amount, but some none the less. He wanted to scream, punch, kick, throw, cry, anything to get this rage out of his body. But no, Sherlock was right, this would be one of the few times they would be able to talk with the guests. Kicking Sherlock's butt, punch him in the face then screaming at him would have to wait until after dinner.

"Right well, I'll just wait for you out in the hall...

"Alright John, just don't wonder off. If we're late it won't leave a good impression on the guests."

_Neither will being high as kite but that didn't seem to bother you!_

"Oh yes, and Sherlock, do you mind if I talk with you after dinner? There is something _very_ important I need to speak with you about."

"Fine. but after we're finished talking with the guests. I'd like to have as much time with them as possible."

* * *

As John waited in the hallway outside of Sherlock's room he did all he could to calm himself down before presenting himself in front of other people. He did breathing exercises, he tried squeezing hard on something, anything to get the rage out of him. All the while his leg and hand was shaking.

_How could Sherlock do this to himself?! He had been clean for so long! Why now? That- That- __ba-_

"Ready John?" Sherlock suddenly appeared. "Yeah, you?" John asked, although if he were honest he was not ready, no he wanted to throw Sherlock out the nearest window and then scream at him till his throat hurt and he could no longer speak. But that would have to wait till later. All the while, during dinner, John would busy himself by thinking of all things he wanted to do with Sherlock. But they were walking down the stairs and headed towards the dinning hall, he slowly began to calm down. This would have to be handled gently, unfortunately violently abusing Sherlock _might_ only make matters worse. Maybe he could yell at him, but he would try and restrain himself from hurting Sherlock.

* * *

After everyone was seated and introductions were made Sherlock began quickly deducing everyone so he could know just how he proceed in making conversation with them and maybe get them to reveal if they know anything about the blackmailing.

_Just got out of a divorce with her second husband, was caught cheating him with his brother. Has two cats, a son of about twenty, husband got the son she got the money. Oh, it wasn't just with his brother, she had a string of lovers. _

_Once served in the military, has a wife and two daughters, wife is pregnant, he just found out it's going to be a boy,just received a pay cut, hasn't told his wife. Perhaps that could be a motive to get money (if that's what the blackmailer wants) from Roman.  
_

_Is cousin's with Roman's wife, single, desperate, needs money, parents helped her out of her debt but now want nothing to do with her, has a pet dog, treats it like it's her 'baby' and all her friends (the few she has left) keep telling her she needs to get out more, came to this party with intentions of meeting someone_

_Roman's younger brother, is jealous of his brother because he wanted the family business. Has a girlfriend, works in the computer business, is very successful, keep flirting with Mrs. Manchester's sister but has no intentions in getting with her, she keeps misreading him, is trying to get closer with his brother._

_Just got back from the military, is planning on going back but isn't definite yet, she a secret girlfriend he's father doesn't know about, mother is dead, he was very close with her, wait...no it isn't his girlfriend, their engaged, their planning on eloping._

* * *

Mrs. Lukeswood was 46 years old but had the looks of a thirty year old. She had dirty blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. You could tell she was once very tan, but her skin was not much lighter because she had recently moved after she first husband's death, which seemed all she could talk about. "Oh Claude use to take me out every friday..." or "Me and Claude use to go to..." and lest we forget "Claude had this saying..."

Mr. Deeds seemed to join in only on two subjects, his family and the anything that had to do with the military. His daughters name's were Emily and Sarah, they weren't very creative names, Emily was his mother's name and Sarah had been his wife's grandmother who took her in when her mother died.

Violet Winterworth was trying hard not to seem desperate. There were three people that she kept her eyes on the entire night, Dominick Manchester, Roman's younger brother and our dear Dr. Watson and Sherlock Holmes. Although she was mostly interested in Dominick, once she heard John was a doctor _and _single, she kept him just in sight in case things didn't work out with Dominick. She had an eye on Sherlock as well, he knew many people found him attractive, but once they got to know him a bit they were usually turned off.

Dominick Manchester kept himself well groomed and acted like royalty the entire night. He seemed more like a businessman than his brother. It was true he wanted to take over the family business someday, but because of tradition it went to Roman. But now he was a huge success in the computer world. Although he was flirting with Violet, he already had a girlfriend and had no intentions on leaving or cheating on her, it was just playful flirting Violet was taking the wrong way.

Philip Dove was somewhere in his twenties and had already served a few years in the military. He tried hard to impress his father, but gave that hope up when he fell in love against his father's wishes and decided he was going marry whoever he wanted and both he and his lover agreed to elope. He still hadn't told his father that he was still with the girl and his father decided to pair him up with some Italian girl whom his father wanted their to merge their families fortune with.

"Philip, is your father coming? I did hope to discuss some business with him before the party."

"Yes, he will be arriving tomorrow afternoon I believe, he still had some business to attend to and asked me to give you his regard."

Sherlock's mind was racing, it seemed to be deducing things a mile a minute. He could hardly stop when he noticed the John was leaning towards him and about to whisper something to him.

"Sherlock, you alright?"

Sherlock shook his head and took a deep breath as if he was about to shout, but was somehow able to keep control over his voice and slowly bring it down to a whisper.

"Yes John, perfectly fine. See if you can flirt your way with Miss Winterworth and see if you can get anything from her. No wait, she's nothing, no instead see if you can speak with Mr. Deeds, he might have a motive. Try and find out if he has anything against the Manchesters."

"Sherlock I'm not-" But it was too late, Sherlock had already leaned away and was starting a conversation Dominick Manchester who was sitting next to him. John sighed, if Sherlock embarrassed them in front of the brother of the owner of this manor, it might ruin their chance with the other guests.

Fortunately, Sherlock was able to appear partly normal, he kept quiet for the most part and would sometimes make a funny remark that would make everyone at the table laugh, even Roman a few times. John blamed the cocaine for making so...what's the word? Likeable? Normal? Humorous?...no...Oh yes now I remember, human.

It almost made John almost jealous that Sherlock wasn't like this all the time. But when he remembered that it was the cocaine that made Sherlock like this...well, any jealousy that he felt so died and turned to sorrow (Sorrow because he felt that rage coming back up and he wasn't about to lose control in front of everyone).

* * *

Because Sherlock had been such good company he and John were asked to stay and have a cup of tea with everyone in the drawing room before they retired.

_Oh that's just fine, maybe I can let Sherlock life just a little longer- No John! No rage! You want him to get clean completely! Not feel worse and shot himself up more!_


	5. Both

Chapter 5: Both

That night they had found that the only people who might have a motive is Mr. Deed, Miss. Winterworth, Mr. Dove and a slight possibly The younger Mr. Manchester, but he and Miss. Winterworth were both long shoots that Sherlock had almost immediately eliminated as possibilities. But he couldn't rule out anyone until he knew just what it was Roman was being blackmailed for and what they wanted exactly.

Roman was told to leave a large amount of money for the blackmailer at the party. But Sherlock could tell that money was not the only thing this blackmailer wanted. No, this was something much more personal.

Their time came when they could get more information from Roman came when all the guests retired that night and Roman took Sherlock and John into his private office.

"Roman, I need you to tell me everything. What are you being blackmailed for? How much money and what else besides money does the blackmailer want?"

Roman sighed, "I see your skills are still as they were at the University. Yes, the blackmailer has asked for more than just money. It started about a few mouths back, I received a letter planning to reveal private information if I did not sponsor a certain company. At first I thought it was the company's owner, but the letter only asked that I sponsored them for a certain amount of months. When I spoke with owner he said the company wasn't looking for any sponsors, but was will to let anyone who asked. I soon got the police involved but they found nothing. I did end up sponsoring the company to keep the blackmailer shut. The next few months the letters asked things like 'sponsor this company' or 'Buy out this company' all relating to my business. Than not three weeks ago I received a letter telling me to leave money in certain places. But each time the amount grew higher and higher, it started out with only $100 which within a few days grew into $1,000. Then a couple of days ago, I received a letter telling me to leave $100,000,000! I can't afford that! I have no way to make contact and try and negotiate a lower price, and-"

"And your wife is expecting." Sherlock added in.

Roman shank down in his chair and cradled his head in his hands, "You're my last hope Sherlock, if not I'm ruined!"

"What is the blackmailer threatening to make known if you do not follow their wishes?"

Roman suddenly sat up and cleared his throat. "As much as I would love to tell you that and come clean of everything...It is private classified information."

"Fine. Is it business or family related?"

"Both. But it is nothing illegal, but it would ruin me and my family's name forever."

"What about the manor's security guards?"

"The Guards? I've done background checks on each one. I had them each get one then did one of my own. I've talked with each one and know each one of them personally."

"Check them again. I believe their may be a mole among them."

"What!? Sherlock, a mole-"

"And what about the guests? Are you on friendly terms with all of them? Do tell me you weren't as stupid to invite one of your enemies!"

"No Sherlock, of course I didn't invite one of them because, this may surprise you, I don't have that many!"

"You're right."

"What!?" John and Roman said in one accord.

"I am surprised."

* * *

Once they ran out of questions to ask, Roman excused himself to retire for the night. John said he was feeling tired as well and he and Sherlock decided to call it a night.

As they were walking down the hallway to their rooms John remembered that he wanted to talk with Sherlock. He felt the rage ever so slowly coming back up again, but quickly extinguished it. He reminded himself that yelling at Sherlock would only lead to two things, 1) Sherlock yelling and getting upset. 2) Waking up the guest, which would put them on bad terms with them. No, he was determined to stay calm and handle this maturely and try and help Sherlock the best he could.

As they walked John's feet felt like led. Every step was filled with dread as they neared Sherlock's door. John wished Lestrade was there, he had helped Sherlock once, he could tell John how to help this time.

_Whoa now Watson! Remember, back then Sherlock was an addict. Who knows, maybe he'll have some wild and crazy explanation that DOESN'T involve him shooting himself up! _Just stay calm!

There it was, Sherlock's door, no turning back, now or never.

"Oh yes, John you said earlier you wanted to speak with me about something? What was it?"

"Not until we're inside the room Sherlock." John said with showing any emotions.

"Alright..." Sherlock could sense something was off. Had he done something 'not good'? Did he say something to one of the guest he shouldn't have? No, John has been wanting to speak about to him since before dinner. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

Something was not good.

* * *

John entered Sherlock's room first and nearly rushed into it. As Sherlock turned to shut the door he noticed that John's back was turned to him _Okay, very not good_.

"Alright John, was it? Something has been bothering you all night-"

"How long?"

"How long what?"

John sighed, _remain as calm as possible_, and finally turned to face Sherlock.

"How long have you-" And when the time came he couldn't find the words.

"How long have I what!?" This was getting ridicules, _if it is something serious then John just needs to come out with it! he knows he can tell me anything! What could be seriously bothering he soooo much that-_

"That." John said as he pointed to the small case which was still out.

_oh._


	6. Bottles and Ice Cream

Chapter 6: Bottles and Ice Cream

*_**CRASH**_*

Sherlock and John both turned their heads in the direction they heard the noise coming from.

John's room.

John felt his side and found his gun was still there from earlier when Sherlock had tried to steal it. Sherlock and John looked at each other and nodded. their walked slowly towards Sherlock's door and opened it ever so slowly. They tried to be as quiet as possible as they walked down the hall toward's John room. They knew they had to be quick if they wanted to fine the intruder before the other guests came running.

John and Sherlock laid themselves straight up against the door, John grabbed the doorhandle with one hand and his gun in the other. And with Sherlock behind ready to pounce at whatever was behind the door.

In one swift movement John flew the door open and wiped his gun out quickly putting his free hand in front of the hand that held the gun.

"FREEZE!" was the only thing John could think to say. "Stay right where you are and I won't shot you!"

"Please don't shot us! we meant no harm!"

John intensely put his gun down and stared wide-eyed-and-jaw-dropped.

Standing by a broken widow were two children. A thirteen-fourteen year old girl, and three year old boy. The girl had long brown hair that was messily tied in two braids, she wore a long white flowy night gown; it was old and had stains on it. She had dark blue eyes that seem to shine from her huge eyes which had dark bags under them. The boy had shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes as well. He wore overalls over what looked like a night shirt which was too big for him. Both of the children were pale and far too thin.

"Please, I don't care what happens to me. But please don't send him back!"

Sherlock had already taken in the sight of the children and was already in deep thought. Which left John to try and calm the kids down, and he guessed he had less than five minutes before the other guest came running down the hall and would start to fuss.

"Whoa calm down, it's alright. We're not sending anyone back anywhere just yet. Now, why don't you tell us your names and where your from and why you don't want to go back there." John said as he now got down on one knee in front of the children. Back in Afghanistan, if John were to find a child, he found that coming down to there height would help calm them down. It was less intimidating and he found that looking someone straight in the eye help them to take whatever he said more seriously.

"My name is Anabiel, and this is Myron, I'm Thirteen and he's three."

"You two look like you've had a hard night. Travel far? I'm guessing you're both pretty hungry?"

Anabiel nodded slowly and hesitation. "Not sure how far, but we've been traveling through the woods.

John smiled and replied, "Could have guessed that much." He pulled a leaf which was sticking out of Anabiel's hair. "Why don't we go down to the kitchen and see if we can get you two something to eat. I don't think the servants have gone to bed yet, so they should be able to scrap something together.

Anabiel nodded again and took Myron my the hand and followed John. Sherlock followed behind the children and stayed quiet, deep in thought. Before he left the room, Sherlock look back towards the window, it had a perfect view of the smaller manor out on the hill. Sherlock wasn't a bit surprised when he saw the manor had all it's light on.

_Anabiel and Myron were running away from the manor on the hill? Why? They don't look like brother and sister? Maybe their children of a servant? No, they look as if they've been beaten and abused...Slaves? Could Fern Lukas keep illegal slaves? _

* * *

Down in the kitchen Paula, the head cook, put together to bowls of Ice Cream for the children. Sherlock had send Julian to tell Roman of what had happened and expected Roman to come flying through the door to the kitchen in 3...2...1...

"So, these are the intruders who are disturbing the peace of my manor at this ungodly hour!"

"Oh please Roman! They didn't disturb anyone! My and John were already up, and any of your other guests that might have woken obviously weren't bothered too much by it and went back to bed."

"Fine. But where are they from? I don't want any coppers coming to my door and think I'm holding them here or something, I want answers."

"We're from the the Lukas Manor, sir."

At that Roman seemed to perk up. "Lukas Manor?" Roman said in an uncomfortable way. He seemed almost disgusted and disturbed at it.

"Hannah," a black haired young maid came over at her master's call. "Get a room ready for these children. We will discuss what is to be done with them in the morning. It is late and I do not need the other guests asking questions tomorrow, especially at the party."

"Yes sir." Hannah said, and stood there waiting till the children were done eating.

"Sherlock, John, everyone else, good night." And with that Roman left and went back to his room.

Myron gave a big yawn from his chocolate-cover-mouth, and Anabiel gave an equally large one from her Vanilla-covered-mouth. "You poor dears must be exhausted, it may look like it's not the far from here. But the Lukas Manor is over 10 miles from here. And to be traveling by foot all night, I'm surprised you two came still stand!" Paula said in her American accent.

"Come along now, there a room up stairs in the West Wing already for you!" And Hannah took a child in each hand and lead them to their room, helped them wash up, and tucked them both into the king size bed.

* * *

"I have a feeling this, Fern Lukas, is somehow tied into this blackmailing business. He did do business with Roman once, maybe he found something in the manor that belonged to the Manchester family that exposed some secret of their..."

"Speaking of secrets..." John said once their were back in front of their rooms. They were standing in the hallway in between their two rooms.

Sherlock stopped and turned back to John, who was standing with his arms folded across his chest.

"You'd had been had one hell of an explanation on why you brought...cocaine." John whispered that last word to make sure no one heard him other than Sherlock.

Sherlock cringed, he had hoped that John would have forgotten about it. But he knew he was only kidding himself. John wasn't as average as Sherlock always said him to be. It had been this whole case, Roman was one of the people at the University who had made it they everyday task to make fun of Sherlock. Roman and Sebastian Wilkes had gotten along great, Sebastian was right, they all hated him. Sherlock was remembering his days back in Uni, he needed to act like a normal human in front of the guests, he wanted to infuriate Roman as much as he could, and to top it off, he was having one of his every so rare cravings and he was out of nicotine patches.

He was desperate and needed to think.

Sherlock was never good emotions. His father was always too busy with work and meetings to give him attention or tell how proud he was of him or to give him advice on how to face the world and all troubles he would one day have. His mother was always traveling, either with his father, with her friends, or to 'get away' from the problems she didn't want to face. And when she wasn't traveling she would invite guests over and shoo Sherlock away so he wouldn't get in the way. The only person who ever paid him away attention was Mycroft, and that was usually to scold him or to try and help, but always came across as trying to control Sherlock's life or treat him like a child.

The only thing Sherlock knew to do with emotions was to bottle them away. He would study them later, and would be careful not to let them escape.

But there was always those few that would escape. Sherlock had forgotten how powerful anger, frustration and fear could be. And so they came flying out all at once.

"I brought it for my own personal uses that I believe does not concern you!"

"Not concern me?...Sherlock bloody Holmes you'd had better tell me why you brought it and you'd had better tell me now!" John said starting to raise his voice, but still keeping it down enough so he wouldn't wake anyone.

"I already told you it's know of your concern, so I would appreciate it if you left me alone!"

"So what? So you can get high and end up doing harm to yourself!? This may come as a surprise to you Sherlock, but some people do actually care what happens to you!"

Emotions didn't exactly scare Sherlock, he simply didn't know what to do with them. But he did know how most people would react to them. From this he knew that if he told John the truth it would only lead to him asking more questions and Sherlock would have to face all the emotions he had been bottling up since he was a child. So he did what he always did when someone tried to get him to open up.

He pushed them away.

"Why? Why do they care? because I'm convenient? Lestrade only cares because if it weren't for me he would be helpless with those incompetent fools! And we both know the only reason Mycroft cares is because we're family! If it weren't for that tiny little fact he would have let me overdosed and die on the streets all those years ago! And since we're on the subject John, would you like me to explain why you care? Cause I'm sure we both know why, Mycroft explained it to you the first day he kidnapped you. You miss the war, you miss the rush of adrenaline. You needed a flatmate, you needed someone's else money because you were too broken to get enough yourself and you couldn't turn to that idiotic alcoholic you call your sister. And I won't even meant the rest of your 'family'. You simply needed to live off of someone. Like I said, conveni-"

"SHUT UP!"

Sherlock stepped back in shock. Not just of John's out bust, but of the sudden realization of all that he just said. He knew none of it was true, he didn't mean a word of it. And he regretted each word as soon as he said them.

"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP SHERLOCK!"

_Wrong. this is wrong. I'm wrong. I know I'm wrong. This is all wrong. _

"FOR ONCE IN YOUR ENTIRE STUPID LIFE JUST SHUT UP!"

_Wrong._

"Sod this. You know what, no, _I'M SORRY_. I'm sorry that I actually cared what happens to you. I'm sorry that I worry about you. I'm sorry that I'm willing to drop everything and nearly everyone on the spot and come running to your side every time, EVERY TIME you've ever called."

_This is so wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. _

"So you know what, I'm done. I am done with _all _of this." And with that said John marched towards his room and slammed the door shut.

* * *

Sherlock stood there, just stood and in the calm and quiet. In the silence where nothing could hurt him, but he was wrong, (yet again). Everything hurt, John's words seem to be echoing off the walls and bouncing back into Sherlock's ears. The silence seem to mock him.

"Wow Sherlock, I thought maybe you _had_ changed."

Sherlock didn't have to turn around to know that Roman was standing there. And by the he spoke, he heard everything.

"You know, Sebastian Wilkes called me sometime back. He said he'd spoken to you again. He also said that you'd made a little friend, but we both know you don't have friends. But I suppose it's better this way, he was going to leave you either way. We all know what a freak you are, it doesn't matter how long hey stay, they all leave eventually."

Sherlock cringed and walked over towards his door.

"Dr. Watson is a good man, did you really think you were worthy enough to call him _your_ friend? Oh come on Sherlock, he's actually human, he'll want a normal life eventually. He'll want to get married, have a house of his own, raise kids. He'd have leave sooner or later. Isn't this...kinder? Now he won't leave feeling guilty when he does leaves. If he thinks it's mutual, it will hurt him less."

"Good night Roman."

"And to you Sherlock. Oh yes, and one more thing, are you sure _you're_ not the broken one?"

Sherlock slammed the door shut and sat down on his bed.

And as he sat in the silence, one more emotion seeped out of the bottle.

Loneliness.


	7. Morning Breakfast

Chapter 7: Morning Breakfast

The next morning at breakfast, Sherlock and John sat, not only on opposite sides of the table, but made sure they were not across from each other. (John made it perfectly clear he did not want to see Sherlock by not even looking in his direction.) Roman took his normal place at the head of the table, which also happened to be right next to John. Sherlock on the other hand, sat at the end of the table across from Dominick and next to Mrs. Felicity Manchester, Roman's wife.

"I heard some kind of commotion in the middle of the night, I do hope we didn't have a break in." Dominick spoke up loud enough for the whole table to hear but direct mostly to Felicity.

"Oh no, from what my husband has told me some lost children came to house and ask to spend the night. He said they were given and room. I do hope it didn't disturb you too much last night." Felicity spoke in a voice like silk. To be perfectly honest, Sherlock wondered how a woman like Felicity could end up with a scum bag like Roman. He was almost positive it had to do with Roman's money, but there was something in Felicity's eye, it look liked a small sliver of sadness.

_Her parents set up the marriage, their growing old and she needs the money to help take care of them. _

Sherlock looked back towards Roman, than back at Felicity.

_He didn't love her at first, but he has grown fond of her over time. Doesn't necessarily love her, but has become dependent on her, like some owners do with their pets. That's all she is too him, a pet he has grown fond of, and she knows it as well.  
_

John sat eating his food trying to make friendly conversation with some of the other guests. It was too bad they could almost all tell Sherlock and John had a fight. The only person who seemed comfortable with talking to him was Nickolas Deeds. He and John talked a good long while about the Military. But when he started to talk about his family, John tried to join in by saying how he had wanted to settle down at one point, but he always seemed to busy.

John wasn't really looking, but for some reason, out of the corner of his eye, he could have sworn he'd seem Sherlock cringe when he spoke about settling down, and then saw what looked like a smirk come from Roman. Had he know about their fight last night? Roman obviously wasn't smart enough to figure it out himself.

As John ate, images from last night swarmed in his head. From the moment he saw the cocaine, to the dinner, to the fight afterwords.

* * *

It was after dinner and John and Sherlock were sitting in the drawing room with the other guests. Roman, Nickolas, Dominick, Violet, and Sherlock were all having a glass of wine. While John, Felicity, Philip, and Mrs. Lukewood all asked for a nice cup of tea. John had really hoped Sherlock would have join him in a cup of tea, but he was off standing in group drink wine with the others.

John had mixed feeling about this. First he felt bad about the whole situation, not only was it probably bad for Sherlock because he had cocaine already running through him, but John was beginning to feel left out. He began to wonder if this was how Sherlock felt whenever John went out with his friends or girlfriends without him.

John quickly shook those thoughts out of his head. Sherlock was ,for once, acting sociable. And even though it was because of the cocaine and wine, he should let Sherlock enjoy it while it lasts. Because next time, he knew Sherlock would be the same isolated person again.

"Mr. Holmes seems like a really nice man. Is he always like this at home? My husband gave me the impress he was rather unlikable." Felicity Manchester asked quietly as she sipped her tea,

Felicity Manchester was nothing like her husband. While Roman like to host parties and go out doors and hunting. Felicity enjoyed a nice night in, cozy by a fire. She had a quiet silk like voice and was always calm and reserved.

"Hehe, not really. He can be a bit unsociable at times, but he's a good friend (_yeah, when he's not shooting up behind your back!)_ Life with him is always exciting, although he may calm to get bored very easily, I certainly never am!" _(and he defiantly won't be bored later when he tells me probably one of the weirdest and unbelievable reasons on why he brought cocaine and if he uses his 'an experiment' excuse I defiantly won't be bored as I throw him out a window!)_

"Yes, I have a friend who told me about your blog. Is it all really true? I mean about your adventures, they sound like something out of a story!"

As John began to relate a few of his and Sherlock's adventures, he watched Sherlock from the corner of his eye. And of course, he saw Sherlock making a fool out of himself. He couldn't heard what they were saying, but when one of them made a joke Sherlock seemed to laugh twice as hard as the others. It didn't take a doctor to see that Sherlock was one glass away from being wasted.

After finishing talking with Felicity and Philip, who had joined in every one in a while, he excused himself and decided it was getting late and him and Sherlock really needed their rest.

As John dragged Sherlock away from the group he could hear Dominick (Who was well past wasted) yelled to them "Night Sherlock, be good to your boyfriend tonight and in the morning he'll be good to you!"

_No John! He's wasted, he doesn't realize what he's saying. It will be all over in the morning, just get Sherlock to bed._

As John pulled Sherlock ever further away he began to feel Sherlock start to resist him. "Don't start now Sherlock, you're drunk and you need to go to bed!"

"Le'v me lone Jawn! I can take carrrre of me self!"

"I can clearly see that!" John said with as much sarcasm as possible.

"Awwww, is Johnny boy getting jealous and possessive over his little boyfriend!" He wasn't sure who said it this time, but he ignored them again and pulled Sherlock out the door. John was getting tried of having to pull Sherlock (Who had been pulling away from him all this time) around and grabbed the nearest vase and dumped the water all over Sherlock's head.

That seemed to wake Sherlock up a bit as he shook his head started to come to a bit. "I- I'm sorry Jawn. I don't know what came over me..."

"Yeah well I do, it's called too many glasses of wine and co-"

but before he could finish, Roman came rushing out to catch up to them. "I'd like to apologize for my brothers behavior."

_Roman apologizing!? Has all of hell finally frozen-  
_

Standing by the door to the drawing room was Felicity, she had obviously shamed her husband and his friends for their actions and told Roman to apologize.

"Once the other guest have retired, I would like to speak with you both. I'll meet you in my office in a half an hour. Until then." Roman said and headed back into he drawing room.

"Come on Sherlock, lets gets you cleaned up before he was to meet with Roman."

"Yes Jawn."

* * *

"Dr. Watson? Are you alright?" John shook his head to see it was Roman he was speaking to him.

"Hm, yes sorry, got lost in thought there for moment."

"No need to apologize, it's quiet alright." Roman said placing a hand on John's shoulder. Roman obviously knew about John and Sherlock's fight and was now trying to comfort(?) John somehow.

If John had looked, he would have seen a scowl appear on Sherlock's face. The same thing happened back in University, with Victor Trever. He and Sherlock had started to become close, that's when Roman started to target Victor and started trying to pull him away. Although he and Sherlock were still good acquaintance, they were never as close as they once could have been. And Sherlock sure wasn't going to let Roman do the same thing again!

_Plan:_

_1. Find out more about the children Anabiel and Myron._

_2. Learn as much as possible about Fern Lukas and the Lukas Manor.  
_

_3. Try and find out what the blackmailer is blackmailing Roman with. (Perhaps sneak into his office and try and find the letters).  
_

_4. Apologize to John and keep him far and away from Roman._

_5. If John apologized first, skip first part of step 4 and complete part two of step 4._

"John would you like to join me and some of the men today and go hunting?"

"Sure, I mean, if that is your other guest don't mind. I'd hate to be a bother to-"

"No no no! Of course not! You're one of my guests as well, you will be treated as one!"

"Really!? I mean..." as John trailed off he gave a quick glance towards Sherlock. "Mr. Holmes, would you like to join us as well?" Mr. Deeds asked, it seemed Nickolas was oblivious to the tension between the three men.

"No, it's quiet alright. Besides, I want to speak with those two children before they leave."

As everyone else at the table continued on with their meal, Sherlock and John locked eyes for a moment, back ti felt like an eternity. It was written all over their faces. John really didn't want to go, and Sherlock didn't want him too. Sherlock wanted John to come with him to speak with the kids and solve the case, and John wanted to Join him, but knew he couldn't. They didn't have to speak a word to know what each other was thinking.

_John, come with me, I need your help!_

_Sherlock...want to...I really do, but I can't you know that._

_Please._

_I- I can't._

_John...please..._

_Sherlock...I-I-I-_

"Than it's all settled! We'll meet in the main hall at 10:30, the ducks here I find like to come out late morning to feast on the scraps my servants throw out to them."

Sherlock and John turned away from each other and carried on eating without looking up at each other again during the entire meal.

_Why do we both have to be so_ stubborn!


	8. Gossip

Chapter 8: Gossip

_John Watson wants to go out and kill a bunch of innocent, useless animals because he is too stubborn than so be it! I have a case to work on! The sooner I finish the better! _

Sherlock Holmes thought as he walked down the hall. The two children, Anabiel and Myron, were given a large room at the end of the hall in the West Wing, the same wing Sherlock and John were given rooms on. He came to room and knock the door, which was opened my Myron. Not looking at him in the light, you could see the fear building up in Myron's eyes. He was a lot cleaner then when Sherlock saw him for the time last night, but he still looked sickly.

"Hello Myron, is Anabiel in?"

"Yes Sir."

"Can I speak with you and her? It will only be for a moment."

Myron shook his head slowly, almost uncertain whether or not he should let the tell man into the room. "Myron, who's at the door? What do they?" Anabiel called from inside the room.

"Just me, I don't believe I've properly introduced myself, I'm Sherlock Holmes, and my friend who was with me last night name is John Watson. I wanted to ask you two a couple questions, about the Manor where you two came from."

"I don't know..." Anabiel said pacing over to the bed and taking a seat.

"Anabiel...I know something going on. Mr. Lukas, he's done something in the Manor. It's not a normal manor is it? He's using it for some purpose. Tell me, why are you two so scared of going back to the manor?"

Anabiel opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off when the door was opened by none other than Roman himself.

"Mr. Holmes, please excuse us, I would like to please with Anabiel and Myron alone, in my office."

"Yes Sir" The two children said in one accord.

"I need to speak with them Roman, if you want me to find your blackmailer than suggest you let me speak with them."

"Sherlock these children are nothing more than runaway. They have nothing to do with the bla- my situation. Now please, I suggest you carry on and hurry and finish this case and make yourself scares before the other guests arrive for the party. Good afternoon." And with that Roman left with the children and lead them to his office.

* * *

John Watson was in his room getting changed into some appropriate clothing for hunting. He never really enjoyed the it, shooting for fun, but he really needed to get out of the house. And socializing with other people besides Sherlock would be good for him, and it wasn't an everyday chance he got too.

Once changed, he was about to put the clothes he was just in back into his closet when it stuck him. What was he to do once he finished hunting? Surely he couldn't help Sherlock finish the case. He wanted too, he really did, but he knew he'd let his emotions get in the way and that would only upset Sherlock more.

Perhaps-

No, no that was out of the question!

_Perhaps I should just go home._

And leave Sherlock in a manor wit a blackmailer, an old colleague from Uni with wine and cocaine-

No, no he couldn't do that, if he did Sherlock would only end up doing something stupid. He was lucky catching Sherlock when he only took a small amount. Maybe no he wouldn't take anymore.

_But what if he had? Would Sherlock seriously gone back to being an addict again? After all this time of being clean? Would he seriously and honestly go back? Was the nicotine patches, the case, John no longer enough anymore? And what would happen when they got home, once the case was over? What would happen if Lestrade did another fake drugs bust, but if this time, they would find the cocaine?_

_Would Sherlock really risk everything he had, just for some stupid high?_

And the more John thought about the anger he got.

_He was willingly to risk everything! His work, our friendship, everything! Just for some stupid rush! You know what, he deserves whatever happens to him! _

Without even realizing it, John slowly began to pack his clothes. By the time he finished thinking, he had already _finished_ packing his clothes, and started packing his bathroom items.

He decided there and then, after he finished hunting he would return to 221B.

* * *

It had been an hour later since Roman took the children to his office. He, John and the other male guests left to go hunting. Sherlock stared out his window.

Lukas Manor

_What secrets did it hold? Why are Anabiel and Myron afraid to return? Roman was right about one thing, Anabiel and Myron were runaways, but there was more to them. Something was going on at the Lukas Manor. They're waiting, they haven't come looking for the children so they either don't care or they expect the children to be returned. Did they know the children would run to the Manchester Manor? Had they spoken to Roman? _

_Roman, he knows something, he knows something is going on at the Lukas manor, he knows it has to do with the blackmailer, but he doesn't want to believe it. That's why he hired me._

_He wants me to prove him wrong? Of course! In University, I had proved him wrong so many times! I could find another answer for something when everyone else thought it had a different answer!  
_

Sherlock rolled his eyes, case solved! Bored! Dull! But-

_But what was going on in the Lukas Manor? Who are those children? If Roman knows about it, why doesn't he do anything about it? Who is the blackmailer? How did they find out about what is going on in the Manchester Manor?_

Or...

_Maybe, Fern Lukas IS the blackmailer! He knows ROman found out about whatever his secret is and needs him to keep his mouth shut! _

But...

_Proof! I need proof!__I need- I need- I need those children!_

* * *

"All I'm say'in is that the master is overreacting! There must have been a perfectly logical reason why those darling children would runaway!" Hannah said as she helped Paula prepare lunch.

"And all I'm saying is that it's none of our business! Whether he decides to send them back himself to wherever they came from or report them to the police, it's none of out business!" Paula replied as she got the the plates out.

"Hannah, Paula, have either of you seen Maggie? She was suppose to help me clean the rooms!" Julian said entering the kitchen.

"But I thought I was suppose to clean the rooms with Maggie?" Hannah said adding some spices to a soup.

"Yeah, but since Keith left and you've been helping Paula in the kitchen, I told Maggie I'd help her with the rooms."

"A kitchen staff left, a maid disappeared, two mysterious children show up, and a big party on the way. Sounds suspicious if you ask me." Said a deep mysterious voice.

The three workers jumped and turned to see Sherlock Holmes standing in the doorway with a smirk on his face.

"Evening Mr. Holmes, We an't positive she, Maggie, is missing yet. We just can't find her at the moment." Julian said picking up a tray of food to bring out to the dinning hall.

"Oh she's probably out in the garden snogging the face off that boy from the Lukas manor!" Hannah said spitefully.

"Boy from the Lukas manor?" Sherlock said perking up.

Hannah was lucking Paula and Julian were out bring the food into the dinning hall. They both had been working for the Manchester family for quiet sometime and if they had heard her they would have stopped her from speaking. But they weren't, so Hannah spoke her mind.

"Yeah, I think she said his name Jeramey. He works as a gardener for the Lukas manor. She always sneaking out and meeting him out in either ours or their garden and leaves me to do all the work while she's either snoggin or shagging with him! Don't envy her, the boy's already got himself a girlfriend, so soon he'll have to chose between the two, but I do mind that she leaves me to do all the work and then SHE BLOODY GETS A RAISE! Can you believe it! I work hard all day, don't complain, do what I've told, never late, never taken a day off, AND THEN THAT STUPID, SELFISH, BRAT GETS A RISE! I'm not saying she is, but I wouldn't be surprised to find out she's be shagging the master!"

"Yes, you're right you know. You should be mad, you've worked hard your whole life, and what happens? She gets what should be yours. But, I wonder, why would he be cheating on his girlfriend?" Sherlock slowly walking more into the kitchen so Paula and Julian couldn't hear him.

"I don't know! But from what I know, which to be honest isn't much,"

"You're too modest!"

Hannah blushed and smirked at the same time. She needed this, she needed to vent, to speak her mind, to be praised.

"I don't see women at the Lukas manor that much. I've been there a couples times, ya' know, there dog got out I brought it back, gave them a cake as friendly Christmas present. But in all that time, I've never seen one women, I've heard them, heard one scream one time, but never seen one. But I know he's got a girlfriend because one time when I brought them their dog back, he came and answered the door. I think he was suppose to watch the dog because he asked my to bring it to the back door. I didn't know if Mr. Lukas was a hard man, so I cut the boy so slack and brought the door to the back door. When I got I realized that Jeramey her been pulling up his pants when he answered the door. And at the back door I realized he had lipstick smeared across the front of his face!"

* * *

Sherlock stood outside the manor and looked over towards the Lukas manor. He was planning to pay them a visit. But first he needed to make sure no one from the Manchester Manor saw him, so he would have to wait until the men had gone inside for lunch.

"Sherlock! Mr. Holmes, how nice to see you, I thought you would gone with the others to go hunting."

Sherlock turned around to see Felicity Manchester, Violet Winterworth and Mrs. Lukewoods, it was Felicity who had spoken.

"Ah, Mrs. Manchester, I hadn't seen you there. No, I'm not for hunting I'm afraid."

"Oh that's alright, why don't you join us for a cup of tea? We'll be going in for lunch with the men. You could join us until then."

Sherlock looked up, out far in the distance, he saw John with the others. For a moment he thought John might have seen him, but he knew he was wrong.

"Way not, a cup of tea sounds lovely right about now!" _Perfect chance to learn a little more about the manor and Roman. _

* * *

John looked up, he thought Sherlock had seen him. He wanted nothing more than to run over to him and ask how the case was going and ask what he could do to help.

_He deserves whatever happens to him! _

John's old thoughts still echoed in his head.

Did he really? What if something bad were to happen to him? Would he still deserve it?

_It's out of my hands, whatever happens to him now will be his own doing. There is nothing I can do to stop him. I tried, it's his own fault. but-_

If John could see into the future, if he knew what was to happen to Sherlock, he would have taken it all back.

But he couldn't, so he didn't.


	9. A Surprise for Everyone

Chapter 9: A Surprise for Everyone

"Have you ever been hunting before Dr. Watson?" Roman asked as John loaded a gun.

"Hunting no, but I did fight in Afghanistan." John replied without looking up.

"My, you certain have a lot of history. I did want to serve in the military, but the family business came first. Philip I heard just got back from the military a few months ago; you two would probably get along quite nicely.

"Yeah, we seem to, Nickolas Deeds also has some military history, we talked a bit during breakfast about our days in the military."

A shot rang off not too far away signaling that Philip Dove shoots his fifth duck that afternoon.

"Ha, if Philip doesn't stop getting a perfect hit every time I'll have to buy more ducks! Which would honestly be quiet a shame, all the wildlife here was and raised here. It's been that way for generations, I'd hate to be the reason a tradition was broken!"

A tall, gruff, older man approached, John hadn't seen him before anywhere in the manor last night or this morning, he was dressed too nicely to be servant, so he must be a new guest.

"Ah! Mr. Dove! We've been expecting you! Gentlemen, allow me to introduce the Senior Mr. Dove."

All eyes turned upon the new comer, except the young Mr. Dove, he turned away from his father and back to his duck. Senior Mr. Dove had back hair with some silver-grays peeking through. He wore a military uniform that was covered in badges. He had green pricing eyes that seemed to be able to look into your soul. He was slightly tan and was strongly built. His grip was like iron and his hands were rough from long years of fighting in many battles which seem to flash before his face, yet he looked emotionless and blank.

When John first joined the army, this was type of man he feared he'd turn out to be one day. An emotionless, blank creature scarred from battles and could change a happy and friendly atmosphere into a gloomy and depressing on.

"Mr. Manchester, I am sorry I could not arrive sooner. After I finished my business in Hong Kong Deborah wanted me to spend more time as home, I told her I could spend a day with her than must leave. You know how women are; they don't understand what it's like to be needed everywhere at once. How the Mrs. anyhow?"

John, who found himself standing next to Philip, somehow grained the courage to ask about his father. "Who's Deborah? Is she your mother?"

"Deborah? No, she's engaged to my dad, if she lasts she's be my dad's third wife."

"You're not too fond of her I take it?"

"No, she's nice, but she's twenty years younger than my father! I mean honestly, my fianc- I mean my friend Angel was almost jealous of her! She thought me and Deborah were together. Image her surprised when I told her she was my _father's_ girlfriend!"

John only nodded, he understood Philip. Although it was John's choice to join the military, he always did whatever he could to impress his father. He guessed it was just something nature for most boys. Even now, when he didn't really have much of a 'family' left, he did what he could to 'be the male in the house' and 'man up' to somehow impress his father. Even though he knew it was pointless.

* * *

The ladies, finally fished with their tea, decided they were going inside.

As the three ladies plus Sherlock stood up Felicity grabbed her stomach and stood up shakily.

"Miss. Violet, I suggest you help your cousin into the house."

"Oh and why would my cousin need helping?"

"Because she is with child, and it has not been an easy pregnancy so far."

There was a small gasp from the two other women. "Felicity, is it true?"

Felicity gave a sad little smile and nodded, "Three months now, I must admit, you greatly impress me Mr. Holmes, I've been so good about hiding it, not even my husband knows."

"Felicity Manchester!" Mrs. Lukewoods spoke up, "Why have you not told your husband? Surely he would want to know that you are carrying his only child!"

"I suspect you didn't tell your husband, Mrs. Manchester, because you know more than you want. And your child, I also suspect, is in danger."

Felicity Manchester, still somehow holding up her sad smile, nodded. "I didn't want Roman to know...he has so much he's already worried about...I'd only be a burden." As she said this she grabbed her stomach again. "Oh...Violet...I- I think I'm going to be sick..."

"Quickly, Violet help me get her into the house, Mrs. Lukewoods call a doctor." Sherlock directed.

* * *

Once Felicity was in bed, the doctor on his way and Violet and Mrs. Lukewoods were downstairs talking (over more tea).

"Mrs. Manchester, would you please to tell me why you believe your unborn child is in danger?" Sherlock asked as he sat in a chair next to Felicity's bed.

"About a month ago, when I first found out about the baby, I noticed my husband was receiving mysterious notes. I admit, in my jealousy I thought they might be love letters to another woman. I feared that my husband was growing tired of me and noticed my slight gain in weight and was seeking another out. So i looked into one of the letters, I don't know who it is from, but I know where."

"Where?" Sherlock was at the edge of his seat.

_Oh please get on with it! Don't be dramatic! Just say who it's from! I can't take the wait! I need to know now!_

"The letter was from the Lukas Manor, whether it's from the master of one of the servants, that I don't know."

"Felicity dearest!" both Sherlock and Felicity turned their heads to see Roman run into the room. "What has happened? Are you alright?"

"Yes, oh please don't fuss over me, not when we have guests, I'm fine really."

"Violet told me, is it turn? Are you with child?"

Felicity gave a small grin and nodded. Roman nearly jumped upon the woman and hugged her.

Sherlock stood up, he needed to speak with Roman, but clearly now wasn't the time. No, now he needed to speak with someone else, he needed to speak with his friend Dr. John Watson!

* * *

"I'm sorry Mr. Holmes, but Dr. Watson left a little while after the group came back in fro hunting."

"What do you mean he's left? Where did he go?"

"Back home I suspect. I just helped him with his luggage and gave him a ride to the train station. I didn't stick 'round long enough to see which train he went on and where it went. Just did what he asked and came back." Julian said in the main hall where Sherlock had stopped him to ask where John was.

"Was there anything else? Did he say anything?"

"Well, it's not my place sir, but he did say something about a 'git friend' of his, and before he left he told me to tell you there was something he left in his room for you. That's all sir, really."

"Alright thank you, is umm...is his room unlocked?"

"Believe so, Hannah hasn't had time to clean them yet. We're still missing Maggie so we need an extra hand in the kitchen, to help with the preparations for tonight's party and all."

"Thank you Julian, you have been most helpful."

"My pleasure Mr. Holmes."

"Oh yes and Julian,"

"Yeah Mr. Holmes?"

"What happened to the children? Anabiel and Myron?"

"Either their still up in their room, or Mr. Manchester sent them back where they came from. didn't see no coppers or officers come 'round, so I figures they must still be here or Mr. Manchester sent them back."

* * *

Sherlock ran up the staircase taking each step two-by-two. He didn't stop running until he came to the room where Anabiel and Myron had been staying in. The room was empty, the only things left in the room that wasn't there previously was two trays of scraps from the food Anabiel and Myron were given for lunch.

Sherlock looked at the clock on the bedside table. He had about 10 minutes before Roman called the maid to clean the rooms, most likely starting with this one.

_From the footprints on the ground, someone (With size 10 men, same size as Roman) came in here to gather the children. There was a bit of a struggle, but the man got the children out eventually. The footprints of the man are formed by mud, blood, and small bits of gunpowder, so he most likely just came back from hunting. _

Sherlock followed the footprints and the way it showed where the struggle continued.

_First, the person...no, persons who were struggling were different sizes, both small but different sizes. The taller one grabbed onto the bedpost with one hand and...Two footprints by the bed...the taller one grabbed onto someone one, someone smaller than them. They were forced away and dragged towards the door. But then the struggle stops, _

_1) They realized who the person was. (16.5% Chance)_

_2) They gave up. (16.5% Chance)_

_3) They were threatened (67% Chance)_

_Most likely they were threaten and left without any more of a struggle. But instead of going left down the hallway towards the staircase to the main hall they went right, which leads to...End of Data_

Sherlock was down the hallway and followed the trail of little bits of dirt and crumbs _(Most likely the children were at lunch when they were disturbed)_ until he came to the end of the hall, a stone wall with a tapestry hanging on it.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "How cliché."

He pushed but the tapestry and behind it was a metal door. He reached out and turned the hand, it was locked.

He remembered he had packed his lock picking case and packed it away in his closet behind his tux. He nearly skipped down the hall and stopped and was about to enter his room when he remembered what Julian had said about John leaving him something.

As slowly entered John's room, as if he might scare away whatever it was he left.

Sitting on John's bed was a note lying on top of John's Gun.


	10. The Path Back Home

Chapter 10: The Path Back Home

Dear_ Sherlock,_

_By now you've probably already finished or almost finished, I don't see myself of any further use of you so I went back to London. I just want you to know that I don't hate you and I want to help you. I left my gun for you in case anything should happen. I still-_

The rest of the note was torn, which left Sherlock frustrated.

_He's still what!? My friend? Still hates me? Still angry with me? I NEED MORE DATA!_

He's two leads were now gone, he's only friend was gone as well, and now that Roman knows that his wife is pregnant there's no way he'd let Sherlock talk to her now! Sherlock took a deep breath; he needed to clear his head, start back over.

_Okay so, I was called here by an old acquaintance to prove him wrong that he was not being blackmailed by whomever he thought he was being blackmailed by. (The most likely answer is either Fern Lukas or someone in his household.) The item or information he is being blackmailed for has to do with both Family and business._

_Wait!_

_The Manchester's business was always kept IN the family. Kaden Manchester tried to keep his family away from his relatives. What was the reason? Were any of their relatives bitter towards them? And what were the chances that Fern Lukas was related them?_

_Anaibel and Myron were running away from the Lukas manor, why? Either Fern Lukas keeps slaves or someone in his household is abusive most likely._

Sherlock stuffed the note in his pocket and the gun in his trousers. He left John's room and went into his to retrieve his lock-picking set.

Back at the metal door Sherlock bend down and stared at the lock. Sherlock smiled, although the door was newer compared to the rest of the manor, the lock it had was quiet old, this would be easy; child's play.

With a couple turns and a few jiggles, the door unlocked and opened up to a winding stairwell that spiraled downwards. Sherlock put the lock-picker in his pocket. Still with his hand in his pocket Sherlock felt around until he found a miniature LED flashlight that John had given him after they got stuck in the sewers once with a light. Turning it on him looked down the stairwell, it was dark and damp and...Crumbs? Roman must have brought the children here. But why? Sherlock couldn't shake the feeling that all the answers lay with Anabiel and Myron and Lukas Manor.

The stairwell seemed to go forever, and when Sherlock did finally reach the end of it he found that it had led him to an underground tunnel. Sherlock had a sneaking suspicion that it would bring him to the Lukas house.

_If Roman was just bringing the children back to the Lukas manor, why is he being so secretive about it? Unless he already knows what going on in the Lukas house...Is it possible he is taking part in it?_

_No, Roman may be stupid, selfish, conniving and deceitful, but he wouldn't do anything that might ruin his family's name. Or perhaps he already has that is what he is being blackmailed about?_

* * *

The moment John Watson entered 221B he instantly regretted what he'd done. Sure Sherlock was being stupid idiot and brought it upon himself, but John was Sherlock's only friend, wasn't it his unspoken responsibility to stick by he even he wanted to strangle the man?

John dropped his bags on the floor and collapsed on the couch.

What had he'd done?

Sherlock could be doing anything right now? It suddenly struck John that neither he nor Sherlock had gotten rid of cocaine. This meant that Sherlock could be shooting up right now as we speak. John ran his hands over his face, how did he end up in such a mess? Why did Sherlock do so many stupid things so much? Just...Why?

He looked at the clock, it was nearly half past four, and Roman's party was to start at eight. Roman made it perfectly clear that he wanted Sherlock done with the investigation before the party started, but Sherlock had gotten them tuxes anyways in case that wouldn't happen.

John cringed at the thought of leaving Sherlock alone with Roman. The only reason Roman was acting civil with Sherlock was because he had guests, when they left it would leave Sherlock at Roman's mercy.

John soon found himself debating whether he should go back or not. Maybe Sherlock hadn't found his note yet? Maybe he could go back in time a say he got lost outside and had been wondering around all day.

John came to this conclusion:

#1: He was a crap friend.

#2: No matter what would happen he would never forgive himself if something happened to Sherlock that he could have stopped.

#3: Saying he 'got lost and had been wondering around all day' was a worst excuse he ever come up with, he would have to find a new one.

#4: He was going back to Manchester Manor, no matter how embarrassed he was going to be when he got there.

John sighed and put his head in his hands, "I'm an idiot."

He stood up and grabbed his bags and ran out his door.

"Oh John! I wasn't expecting you two back so soon, is Sherlock upstairs-?"

"Sorry Mrs. Hudson but I gotta dash!"

* * *

As Sherlock walked down the tunnel it came to what looked like an underground river. At the edge of the river was a small dock.

_The dirt on this dock has been stirred, a boat or small vessel most have been here not more than 10-12 minutes ago. _

Sherlock pointed the flashlight down each end of the river, the sides from where the ground meet the river narrowed out and seem to completely merge with the wall. Sherlock would have to either wait till whoever it was o come back (_Mostly likely Roman_) or somehow get a boat down there (_The door isn't wide enough so the underground river must lead to outside or the boat was built down here, unlikely)._

Sherlock had a hunch, he would have to sneak outside and go to the Lukas Manor to see if the tunnel leads there. The tunnel would most likely lead to a river outside the manor.

* * *

Back in his room Sherlock looked at the bedside clock, it was almost five o'clock, three more hours till Roman's party.

_So far three leads:_

_#1: Felicity thinks her child is in danger, why?_

_#2: Find more about the situation Anabiel and Myron are in._

_#3: Find out where the tunnel leads and what's waiting at the end._

Now, Sherlock was a man of science, he didn't believe in fate or destiny, but what he did believe in was gut instinct. And Sherlock's instinct told him these three leads were tied together. He decided to start with the first one lead. Since it was most likely Roman who took the Anabiel and Myron down the tunnel, Felicity would be alone or with one of the servants.

* * *

"Mr. Holmes, what can I do for you? I normally wouldn't say this, but with all the excitement this afternoon and the party tonight we are all very busy, so please make this quick." She said as she forced a smile.

"Why would your child be in danger?"

Felicity was lying in bed with the covers pulled up, her hair was pulled back into a French braid. She looked worried and concerned. Did she perhaps know what her husband was put to?

Felicity sighed, "I know my husband asked for your services, but this is a completely different matter-"

"Oh I don't think it is."

Felicity looked around the room, back at the door, than back at Sherlock. "His brother, Dominick, don't trust him."

"Why, who or what is he?"

Felicity opened her mouth to speak, but Hannah entered the room.

"I'm sorry mistress, but Master Roman has given orders not to allow anyone access in this room except him or anyone his gives permission too."

"It's quiet alright Hannah, Mr. Holmes was just leaving." Felicity smiled and turned back to Sherlock. "I'm sorry but Roman isn't here right now Mr. Holmes, but I'm sure he will return within the hour."

"Thank you Mrs. Manchester and I do hope you are well enough to enjoy the party."

* * *

John was practically running to the manor when he finally arrived. It was well past eight and the party would have been well on its way by now.

This was completely embarrassing; Sherlock should have finished the case by now. It didn't matter! Sherlock was his friend and he had made up his mind to stick by his side no matter what!

But this was different, sure he's done embarrassing things for Sherlock before, but that was to help with a case. This, this was completely on his part, Sherlock hadn't asked him to do anything, this was all him.

The front of the manor was flooded with expensive cars; the cab he had taken had gotten a flat tire and had dropped him off a mile away from the manor.

His clothes were dirty, his was positive his hair was mess; there was no way he could just walk up to the front door.

He decided it would be best if he went to the back door, he had met most of the staff so they would probably let him. He could tell one of them he forgot something in his room and -

No,

If Sherlock was really his friend than he shouldn't have to be ashamed because of some stupid mistake he made. Even though he knew Sherlock probably won't understand or appreciate him coming back John was still his friend and his was his duty.

John knocked on the backdoor that led into the kitchen.

"Dr. Watson? I thought you left a while ago?"

"Hello Paula, umm...Is Sherlock still here?"

John felt his stomach twist as he saw Paula face flash with confusion and concern. "Sherlock left a couple hours, I didn't see him leave with any baggage, but he never came back so I thought he returned home."

"Did you see where he went?"

Paula learned forward and looked around to make sure no one was listening.

"I saw him go up the trail to the Lukas Manor."


	11. Lukas Manor

Chapter 11: Lukas Manor

John felt his blood go cold, "And you're sure you didn't see him come back?"

"No sir, in fact, I'm pretty sure his things are still upstairs in his room. Would you like me to go and retrieve them?"

"No, no, it's fine. Just listen, tell Roman not to do anything! Tell him that if he meets with the blackmailer to tell him that he couldn't get the money but he'll have it soon!"

"But sir-!"

But before Paula could say anything else John had already bolted out the backdoor to the backyard. As John was making his way through the garden he stopped short when he heard someone crying.

"Are you okay? Tell me, what's wrong!?" John recognized this girl as one of the staff from the Manor.

"Oh...Dr Watson...I'm sorry...It's just..."

"WHAT! What is it!?" John was growing impatient every second she didn't tell hm something.

"I was helping set up the Ballroom for the party tonight...When I heard someone knock on the backdoor in the kitchen...I thought it might be Maggie, you know, trying to sneak through the back so no one would notice she was gone..."

John nodded to show that he understood her, but in his mind he was screaming at her to hurry up. Now he understood what it was like in Sherlock's head. How on earth did he do it with everyone always acting so emotional when there's something important going on!

"But...It wasn't her! It was Jeramey, the gardener from the Lukas manor! He was practical manic! He kept going on about how she was in trouble and he needed help. I usual of course he meant Maggie so I followed him back up to the Lukas Manor...Oh Doctor! That- That- Horrible place! The things that were going on in there- all this time...It was human!" Maggie broke down and sobbed then continued on.

"I screamed and went to run for help -Oh the things they did!- but someone followed me and tried to attack me saying I had seen to much and must die because of it! So...I-I-I remembered i had a butter knife in the pocket of my apron that I'm wearing...So I took it out and-...I ONLY DID IT FOR SELF DEFENSE...HONEST!" She broke down into another sob as she pointed to the limp body of a man who was holding a large steak knife.

John was able to calm the girl down enough to tell her to go inside and have Paula take care of her and to call the police to come and take care of the body., John figured by then he and Sherlock would have gotten into more trouble and might need some back-up.

John went nearly flying down the path Hannah, who Paula identified when John brought her into the house.

* * *

The path lead in a small forest where the path, at times, nearly disappeared covered in leaves. A thousand different scenarios ran through the doctor's head. Once he felt he was getting close to Lukas Manor he slowed his walk and tried to be as stealth as he could on the crunching leaves. It felt into his pocket to make sure he had grabbed his mini flashlight before leaving; it would be sundown in a few hours and even if he and Sherlock were to somehow catch a ride back from the Lukas manor to the Manchester manor, it would still be quite a walk from the manor to the road.

From the edge of the path John could see the Lukas Manor. The outside was a dark, almost black, brownish color. Even though Hannah had told John that there was a Gardner boy, Jeramey, the outside bushes by the house looked as if they hadn't been trimmed in months.

The house itself looked completely deserted.

The manor was large, but significantly smaller than Manchester. Towards the end of the roof, there was a strange looking tower that looked like a chimney. The only indications that the manor was still in use was the smock coming out of the chimney and the small streams of light seeping out of the windows.

As John came closer to the manor he could see the light was coming from single, thin, red candles in each window.

John crept along the bushes to see if there was a backdoor or perhaps an open window he could sneak into. As he slowly moved around the building he found what looked like a sewer drain. He soon realized that this must be where the tunnel from under Manchester must lead to!

John turned his flashlight on and peered into the tunnel. As he began to crouch down to try and get a better look inside the tunnel he heard a eye pricing scream come from inside the manor.

John dashed to round the back of the building and found an open window to a room that looked empty. The one thing hated most about his childhood was the consent bullying he got from his sister and his classmates about his height. Although, to be honest he saw it coming. When he was a young child he was actually quite tall, tallest in his class for a matter of fact. But towards the beginning of his Junior year he all of a sudden stopped growing.

But despite him being so short, John was able to successfully climb into the window and pull himself up and into the other side with out much of a problem.

Once he was on his feet John check his pockets to make sure he had everything still with him.

Flashligh...Check!

Cell Phone...Check!

Wallet (For in case of later)...Check!

Pocket Knife...Check!

Half eaten Chocolate bar...Half eaten Chocolate bar?

John pulled the Chocolate bar out of his pocket and remembered that he bought it at the train station when started to get peckish. He took another bit out of it and threw the rest out the window.

John looked around the room to make sure he was alone. He turned his flashlight on and got the shock of his life. There were all different lengths of chains connected to the walls and even from the ceiling. Blood stains were scattered all over the room.

John Watson realized that he was standing in the middle of a torture chamber.

_**A/N: Heyy everyone, oh my gosh I am sooooo sorry for not updating sooner! this past summer has been hectic! I Promise I will update sooner and more often! **_

_**WARNING! These next few chapters are going to get a bit gory. So I really need some reviews telling me if you think I should up the rating to M or leave it at T.**_


	12. Behind Closed Doors

Chapter 12: Behind Closed Doors

John scanned around the room with his small flashlight, the room was horrific. Chained to one of the walls was a skeleton, John determined it had been in that state for a few months now, going by the little bits of skin the bugs were eating off of it.

John shook his head and told himself to stay focused. Since the room was mostly full of chains that would mostly likely mean that people in this room would probably be either prisoners or they would tortured by another person or by starvation.

"Sherlock?" John whispered into the dark, but no one called back. John scanned over the room again to find that thankfully no one was in the room. A dread soon sank into John's heart when he remembered the scream, which meant that there was a very good chance that there were more rooms like this.

As John walked carefully over to the door he remembered Anabiel and Myron, it was no wonder way they wanted to leave this house! He wondered what had happened to them; he prayed they were not sent back to this hellish house.

John reached out and slowly turned the door handle in attempt to make as least noise as possible. He peered out of the door frame and looked out into the hall. The only light in the hall were candles going all along the walls.

If John were to use one word to describe the manor it would be Gothic. The manor looked as if it were older than Manchester, which was said to be built many years before. Much like Manchester, the main color schemes were red, black and browns; but these colors all seemed to be much darker than the ones in Manchester. On the walls were paintings of persons who all looked furious, sad or were in some which caused to blush, in complete ecstasy.

Everything in the manor looked original, with the exception of some places in the structure which looked as if it had had some repairing done to it. The first thing that popped into John's mind was the beast's castle from 'Beauty and the Beast'; it was one of his sister Harriet's favorite movies as a kid. Upon each door that John pasted by was a word, a word written in some strange language. John could only guess what some of the words meant.

On one door was a word which John sounded out as Fl-am-o-ire. Out of all the words all the doors this was the easiest one to read, and John had a sickening feeling that it meant something to do with flames.

"It's says _flamouire, _it's sounded Fl-am-o-ir, the U and E and silent."

John spun around to see Anaibel standing behind him with a small water bowl in her hands. "Where did you come from and where is Sherlock?"

"I came from the kitchen, and your friend is downstairs in the cellars. I was going down to see him right now to prepare him for the ceremony."

"Ceremony?"

"The Ceremony of Ledvouis"

"Which means?"

"The Ceremony of blood."

* * *

Anabiel lead John through the corridors of the manor and spoke in a whisper as they went. "Your friend broke in and disturbed the 'The cleansing of Lovous', 'The Cleansing of Spirit or Soul', which is forbidden."

"What is this place?"

"Lukas Manor." Anaibel answered back with a blank face.

John rolled his eyes, "figured that, but why all the ceremonies and bathing and...Torture rooms?"

Anabiel froze in place, and spoke without turning around. "The day me and Myron went to Manchester Manor was not the first time we tried to escape. I have tried many times ever since I was young. When I was young and I was still allowed to see my mother I asked her why we do the things we did if it made so many people upset. She taught me a word that day that she used to describe this place."

"Hell?" John suggested.

Anabiel shook her head, "I believe she said that this was a...cult."

"...should have known..." John muttered under his breath.

"I don't know really know what 'Cult' means, so at the time a thought it was unimportant. But one day when i was 7 and I ran off I told an officer, but unfortunately the high master was following me. He had some of the men here bring me and the officer back here, after that I never saw the officer again."

John shook his head, this was sick and disturbing. He pitied the officer who hadn't a clue as to what he had gotten himself into, and wondered what had happened to him? And more importantly would he be able to get Sherlock out before this happened to him as well?

* * *

As they passed through the halls, which seemed never ending, Anabiel told him what each of the doors read and, but only if he asked, what happened in each room.

"This one translates to "Thread" and that across from it "Quarrel"

"And what is the 'quarrel' room for?" John dare not ask about the 'cleansing' room, if this room were as disturbing as the others, he knew he would probably end up getting sick.

"It is a room where the counsel setting their arguments."

John let a breath he didn't know he had been holding, at least this room was something normal and not something like 'Writhe' or 'pierce'.

"Sometimes they have secret meetings. Like one time they had a meeting as to who would take the High Master's place once he died, even though he is still very young. Many of them fought, and I heard they beat two men to death because they opposed the young master."

The sickening feeling flooded John's stomach once again. This was like something you saw at the horror movie, everything about this place was foul and disturbing.

Anabiel stopped and turned to stare at John, who could see in Anabiel's there was hesitation about something. John began to dread if she was determining if she should continue to tell him about the Manor and still take him to Sherlock. "Anabiel, what's wrong?"

"If I take to your friend...Stone will see you..."

"Who's Stone?"

"But if I take you to Emerald..."

"Emerald?"

"Yes...I will take you to Emerald...She will help you."

* * *

Anabiel lead John up some stairs and down another hall. As they walked down the hall Anabiel continued to read off each door sign.

"This is the Cleansing Hall, besides the 'Cleansing Ceremony', and bathing, all cleansing goes down this hall. Most people use the grand staircase to get the "Mineral Hall' but we have to go down this hall if we want to get to Emerald unseen."

Anabiel walked by each room with a blank face, like she can't hear all the moaning and groaning coming from each room, like she'd walked down this hall a million times before.

Although John can't hear anything before, now it sounded loud and clearing. Coming almost every room were unearthly moans and groans. The doctor in him was screaming to just run up to any door, kick it open and help the first person he sees behind it. But he couldn't, if he wanted to save Sherlock he had to tune out all moans and pleas coming from behind the doors.

John used his entire mind to focus in on what Anabiel was saying and not on the sounds from the rooms. But this proved harder then he originally though, because she was still naming off what each sign on the doors translated too.

"The Water Death."

"Cleansing of Fire"

"Liquid Cleansing..."

John looked over at the door Anabiel had identified as 'Liquid Cleansing', the door was slightly ajar. As He looked in he saw a man half naked and leaning forward chained to a wall. He was vomiting violently, and sitting on a table next to a window were bottles of John recognized as cleaning liquids such as Bleach and ammonia. Next to the two bottles was a cup that still had some small droplets in it.

_Use less than an half-hour ago...If we doesn't get help within-_

John shook his head; he needed to get to Sherlock first if he planned on helping anyone else in this Manor as well. Although it pained him, he had to keep the doctor in him quite and be the solider for a while.

When they finally reached the end of the hall there were two large grand wooden doors. Anabiel put the water bowel she had been carrying down on the floor and pulled on one of the doors. She pocked her hand in and muttered something John could not make out.

As she drew her hand back out from the door she turned to John. "Emerald will see you now." She said and grabbed both door handles and threw the doors open.

John eyes went wide and he felt sick to his stomach.

In the room were woman of all different types. They were all wearing all silk dresses that either completely covered them or didn't cover them enough.

It didn't take a genius to know what these girls were here for and what they were used for.

"John Watson, meet the Mistresses of Lukas Manor."


	13. The High and Young Masters

Chapter 13: The High and Young Masters

A woman with soft curly brown hair turned to see the new comers. It was no wonder why she was called 'Emerald' her green eyes pieced through the darkness in the room. "Anabiel! Get him out of sight! Has the Master seen you two yet!? Quickly, get him into my chambers before Diamond returns! You know better than to bring strangers here!"

The woman guided the John and Anabiel into a side room and before closing the doors behind them turned to one of the other girls in the room.

"Rudy, if anyone should come looking tell him not to enter. Tell them I am in cleansing and should not be interrupted."

The one referred to as 'Ruby' nodded and shut the door as emerald turned back to Anabiel. "Now you young lady had better have one good explanation!" Emerald was (thankfully!) wearing a long green silk dress the covered her completely. Her long hair was pulled to the side by to clicks with small emeralds that went all around it. She wore green sandals, but as she walked through the room she sat on the bed and traded her sandals for pair of green house slippers.

"Emerald, this is John Watson; he's from...Manchester, his frien-"

"MANCHESTER!? Anabiel what- Explanation now."

Anabiel sighed, "This is John Watson, I meet him when me and...Young Master...ran away...He's here because he's looking for his friend Sherlock...who also happens to be the one they locked up in the cellar..."

"And why did you bring him to me?"

"Please Emerald! He could help! He could-"

"No Anabiel! I've lost count how many times you've tried to run away. And then you got the Young master into this mess! Anabiel I'm surprised you're even still alive!"

"Wait a second!"

The two ladies both turned to stare at John, "Myron...is- Myron is the 'Young Master'!?"

Emerald sighed, "Tell me, John Watson, how much do you know about the history between Manchester and Lukas manor?"

"Not much..."

"Well have a seat," She said as he patted on the side of her bed. "And let me tell you." John turned to Anabiel to make sure this was alright. The little girl nodded and both John and Anabiel sat on the bed. As John and Anabiel sat down Emerald began her story.

"We should hurry before our High Master gets word of you and comes to seek you out."

"Oh yeah, Fern Lukas, what's his deal anyways?"

"John, there is no Fern Lukas."


	14. Fern Lukas

Chapter 14: Fern Lukas

John's mind went blank for a second, Fern Lukas doesn't exist? But how? Wasn't he the one behind all this? Julian said he bought and owned Lukas Manor! And if he didn't exist than why was the manor called 'Lukas Manor'? None of it made sense.

"Wha- How?"

Emerald tucked her hair behind her ear and cleared her throat. "Fern Lukas is his fake name, he needed one so no one would get suspicious."

"Who!?" John all but yelled, he couldn't take it anymore, he needed to know. He needed to know this monster's name, he needed to know who this demon was.

"I believe his christian name is Dominick Manchester."

"Explain." Was the only word John could make out. Nothing made sense, everything was floating and mixing and shattering against each other. Sure, John could understand the blackmailing part. Dominick was jealous of his brother and wanted to impress, but this? Lukas Manor? What was the point of it? Could this be what Julian was talking about? John could certainly understand why Kdan wanted to keep his children out of it. Did Dominick some how get dragged into it? Was he brought into it unwillingly? Was he just a slave to this manor walking free only to acquire the money from Roman? There were just too many questions.

"Roman Manchester, the master of Manchester manor, and Dominick are not brother actually brothers. Dominick is the son of Kdan's brother Ydan, thus making Dominick and Roman cousins. When Kdan was old enough he disowned his family and forced them to leave Manchester. Ydan was the only family member kdan would still keep in contact with. About 3 months after Kdan took over Manchester he got word that Ydan's wife had given birth. But once the council got word that Ydan was planing on taking his wife and child and leaving, they grew angry and wrote his name in the 'Book of Dethutor' or 'Book of Death'.

"Once Kdan got word of this him and Ydan's wife met in secret that night and gave her child to be raised as Roman's brother. Once the council found out the child was gone they wrote her name along side her husband and they were both killed together."

"How do you know all this?" It answered the question on why Dominick was angry at Roman. (I mean, wouldn't you be mad if you found out your brother wasn't your brother and you really had nothing left?). But there was still so many more questions that left him with.

"After Ydan betrayed the Council they realized how little control they had over their...household...That's when all this started, all the 'cleansing' and 'punishments' and-...The council retells the story at the beginning of ever meeting. This place is built upon fear and pathetic fools who don't know any better."

John only nodded, the people who lived here were slaves to those above them. This 'Council' sounded like a bunch of disturbed psychos who were also a bunch of control freaks. The servants and other who lived here are mostly likely a bunch of their 'family' members who were practically breed to be enslaved.

It was sick, in ever sense of the word.

"Dominick's hatred of his cousin Roman was quite subtle at first. It started at his Coming of Age Ceremony when Kdan first told him who he really was. He was furious, but his angry was at first directed at the Council, but once Roman completely inherited Manchester it turned against Kdan and Roman. After Kdan was sure the boys were safe from the Council he left to retire. That was when it started, Roman and Dominick got into a fight one night, I was not told what about or what happened, all I know was that Dominick left Manchester and stayed at the Manor next door, The Allen Manor. It was there he met with the Council, they agreed that if he could acquire Manchester they would make him the master of the manor.

"Dominick met with Roman soon after, they came to an agreement that Dominick could buy the smaller manor from Roman. Dominick told his cousin that he wanted to use a fake name so that the council would not find him. ROman agreed to this and the deal with made."

"So, why did Dominick blackmail Roman? And more importantly what for?"

Emerald held her head low, "We- We're not suppose to talk about it...But if it will help I am willing to tell you. The Mistress of Manchester, Felicity Manchester, was not Roman's fist wife."

After all John had seen and heard today he was not as surprised as he probably would have been. "What happened to his first wife?"

"She died giving birth."

"The child- did it..." John began to truly pity Roman, it was no wonder why he was so mean to Sherlock. Although with this tragic back-story he began to understand why, it was no excuse to take it out on some kid just cause he needed to vent. But even through all that, John could just picture Roman, young and newly married with a baby on the way. But then only to have his wife and child die, and on top of that have the man he once knew as his brother grow a strong hatred for him-

"The child lived."

John snapped back at reality when he heard this.

"After his first wife died Roman decided he wanted to go to University to escape for awhile. He asked him cousin Dominick to take care of his child while he was away. It was sometime during his second to last year at University when he called Dominick and asked him to take care of his child full time."

_The poor fool had no idea what he was doing,_ thought John. Surely Roman would have came home in a hurry if he knew what this place really was.

And with a sigh Emerald continued the story, "So, Dominick sighed the papers and became Myron's legal guardian."

"MYRON!?"

Although John should have seen it coming _Of course! Myron is the 'Young Master' and Dominick is the 'High Master' it would make sense that Dominick was his guardian!_ he was still quite shocked. And everything fell into place, Anabiel probably heard the story about Kdan taking the child and leaving for a better life so she took Myron and tried to do the same thing, only to be capture by the child who had inspired her grown up and returned her to this hell.

But why?

"Once Roman return, a few years later he married again. That's where this 'blackmailing' trouble started."

"Again, how do you know all this? I mean, I can understand about the council pretty much engraving the story about Kdan and Ydan into your heads. But how do you know all this about Dominick?"

Emerald's face fell and true sadness spread over her face. "I am the mistress of Lukas Manor, although my- husband- does not trust me at times when him and the council drink or...when someone is close to the time when he must die...They want to tell someone their secrets, I take and use that to my own advantage. It's how I've survived this long...

"One night, when my- husband returned to our chambers drunk, he was clutching a letter and threw it onto his nightstand and fall asleep soon after that. I took my chance and read the letter, that's how I found out about the blackmail. Another time one of the Councilman was caught sleeping with another Councilman-wife. He was soon wrote in the 'Book of Dethutor', that night before his death I came to him and asked him if he had any last requested, he only asked to be heard. That was how I found out how Dominick came to be Fern Lukas."

John nodded, "Just two more questions, everything here seems to have some kind of symbolic meaning. Why does it seem like all the woman up here are named after some kind of stone? And does Fern Lukas mean anything or is it just some random name he picked?"

Emerald gave a small smile, "If you noticed John, there are five women up here in this room. The room out there is a main room which connects to each of our own private chambers. Each on of us is a mistress of some manor, let me show you."

Emerald took out a piece of paper and began to draw out a star, than she draw lines from each point that connected in the middle.

"Ruby is the Mistress of Allen Manor." She said as she pointed to the left point on the star.

"Sapphire is the Mistress of Oakwood Manor." She said as she pointed to the bottom point on the star.

"Amethyst is the Mistress of Jackle Manor." She said as she pointed to the right point of the star.

"Now me, I am not the true Mistress of Lukas, this point here." She said as pointed to the top point, "Is Manchester, I would be Mistress of Manchester, but because Dominick was able to acquired Lukas Manor they gave the position to me. But the true Mistress of Lukas Manor is Diamond, the- wife of the High Councilman."

"Why do you always pause before saying Husband or wife?"

Emerald sighed, "Because that is not what we are, I only use those words because it is the best word to use for you to understand a bit of our- relationship."

John only nodded, "Now, to answer your other question, no, Fern Lukas does have a meaning behind it. Fern is our- language is actually spelled F-A-R-H-N which is sounded out Fh-air-en which means 'Quiet' or 'Secret', Lukas is spelled and sounded the way you would you normally, but in our language Lukas means 'Here' or 'In this Place'.

"Now I have one last question...Where is Sherlock!?"


	15. The Rescue

Chapter 15: The Rescue

The door to Emerald's chambers flew open, the three looked over to see Ruby come in and shut the door behind her. "The High Master has called for us to join them in the Grand Hall. They are going to perform the Ceremony of Kelish!"

John heard both Anabiel and Emerald gasp, "What? What is it?"

"Kelish means 'punishment' 'correction' or 'mortification'." replied Anabiel.

"And? What does that mean? What are they going to do to Sherlock!?"

Emerald stared off into deep space, looking towards the wall ahead. "I'm sorry John, but they are going to kill him."

* * *

The Grand Hall was much like the ballroom at Manchester. The only real difference between the two, besides the furniture (And the pool-like-pit in the middle of the room), was the colors. While Manchester's ballroom was filled with golds and reds, Lukas Manor was filled with blacks, browns and deep bloody reds.

The Hall had pews placed going around circling a small circle pit in the middle of the room. In the pit there was a stone table a rose carved into it. Above the Hall there were balconies going around the room. There was one large on going along the South wall above the double-doors. There was also three along the East wall and three along the West wall. The only wall which didn't have any balconies was the South wall, which had four large windows. Besides these windows, the only other lights in the room were four lamps in-between each aisle separating each row of pews and one large lamp at the head of the stone table.

In front of each lamp was a chair, these chairs looked much like thrones and each one held a letter on it. Each chair was different color and each letter on each chair was carved out of a different jewel.

The curtains on the large windows on the South wall were drawn and the lamps were a lit. Now all that was left was for the Council to gather and to give the 'unclean one' out. The 'Unclean One' will have two choices, to join them or to die.

Fern Lukas predicted, and preferred, the latter. They had done too much to turn back now, with the money he would get from his cousin he would buy out his 'family' business and buy Manchester from him. Then things could go back to the way they were supposed to be. Roman could either join them or die. But Fern, or rather Dominick knew better, if he gave Roman a chance he would turn against them and be their down fall. No, he would not allow that. He had already talked with the council and they had come to an agreement.

They would put the blame on this 'Holmes', Dominick would say he discovered Holmes was blackmailing his brother, so he had Roman invite him to confront him and then Dominick would tell the police that he found Holmes had murdered his brother and had killed Holmes in an act of self defense. With Watson gone there was no left to stop him.

Everything was ready, now was time for the Maoju to rise.

* * *

"Stone!"

The guard looked up to find one of the Mistresses calling him. "Mistress Emerald, what are you doing here?"

"Stone, there has been word that an intruder has entered Lukas Manor! Anabiel came into our chambers calming he had attacked her! She said he was heading towards the Kitchen! Please hurry! We cannot have anyone irrupting the ceremony!"

"Yes M'lady." Stone said with a nod and ran off, not even realizing that Emerald that stayed behind.

_About 23-25 years old, rape victim, is being held here against her will, is of high importance here, store away for further data could come be useful for later purposes. _

Sherlock looked up to see a young woman standing in front of his cell. She wore a long lush green gown and had the sides of her hair pulled back. She slowly approached the cell as if she were coming in contact with a wounded animal.

"Sherlock Holmes?" She said, she spoke in a whisper and was careful not to get to close to the cell.

"Are you alright?"

Sherlock sneered, or as best as he could. His arms were chained to the wall behind him, one of his legs had a chain with a metal ball at the end of it _(Who uses those anymore? I'm mean seriously, what is this? The dark ages!?)_ He was shirt and had been whipped, cut and had chemicals he didn't recognize poured onto his wounds. So no, from his definition of 'alright' he was most certainly not 'alright'.

He heard the sound of jingling and rusty hinges screeching. The cell door was open? Why? Had they finally decided to kill him? Sherlock could feel the numbness of unconsciousness slowly coming upon him. He looked up again and used the last bit of his strength to keep his eye lids up.

Oh. John was there, when did he get there? Well that was certainly nice of him. Sherlock hadn't expected to see him here. Oh yes, Sherlock made sure to remember to ask John later why there was a woman who looked like she belonged in the Wizard of Oz unlocking his chains. But right at this moment Sherlock was more focused on staying awake. Why? because John told him to, he keeping telling him to over and over, so if John felt it was worthy enough to tell his over and over again t must be important.

* * *

The Soldier and the Doctor were fighting again. The doctor only wanted to check Sherlock over and tend to his wounds, but the soldier wanted to find Fern, Dominick (Which ever!) and whoever else did this to Sherlock and beat the daylights out of them, then shoot them. But at the moment, neither side was winning.

John was waiting at the door being a look-out. Emerald was able to get the key and was unlocking the chains on Sherlock. Anabiel had the task of making sure Sherlock was still alive. When John decided no one was coming, he went over and helped pick up Sherlock. Emerald wrapped one arm around his side and John wrapped around the other side.

As John looked over he saw Sherlock was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. "C'mon Sherlock, stay with us! Focus on my voice Sherlock, you need to stay awake. Once we get you someplace safe, then you can rest, but it's very important you stay awake..."

John continued talking nonsense things to Sherlock to try and keep him awake. He knew it was no use; even he wasn't focusing on his voice anymore. John was more focused on keeping an eye out in case someone spotted them.

John never felt more relived when he saw the door to Emerald's chambers.

* * *

Sherlock was placed on Emeralds bed, once he was comfortably placed the doctor in John screamed for joy once he got the chance to look him over. John quickly began cataloging all Sherlock's wounds.

_Bruising by the left eye, most likely made by a fist. Cuts along the right side of face, also most likely made by a fist. Whip marks covering the back, looks about 20 in the chest area and large bruise forming, looks like it could have been done my s foot. Red marks on upper arm, looks like finger prints, could be from ripping at his shirt. Large gash on the top of head, something large and hard hit him there, too big to be a hand, head or any other body part, also too large to be the butt of a gun. Gash on head was formed probably by something bigger than a fit but smaller than a baseball bat._

One of the doors to Emerald's chamber opened a woman who looked a year or two young came in. Unlike Emerald, she had blonde hair and brown eyes, much like all the girls in the room, she was pale, thin, and had bruises on her. She wore a pink silk gown, pink slippers and pink lace going around her right arm.

"Emerald! Someone has seen you helping the 'Unclean One' and his friends!" the lady in pink said.

"How is this so, Amethyst?" Emerald replied as she stood up from the other side of the bed.

"Not only has the name 'Sherlock Holmes' in the 'Book of Dethutor' but also a 'John Watson' has been added!"

The room grew into a deadly silence. It seemed no one could find it in themselves to look at John, no one expect for Sherlock. "J'hn?"

Everyone looked over towards the bed to see Sherlock fluttering his eyes and turning his head trying to find his friend. "I'm here Sherlock. You git, do you know how much trouble I've had to go through to get you back?" John said with a fondness in his voice. John cupped the side of Sherlock's face to let him know where he was.

Sherlock turned his head to the side where John's hand had rested, John now moved his hand to Sherlock's forehead to check to make sure none of his wounds got infected and were causing him a fever.

"John..." Emerald's soft voice rang. It seemed everyone in the room was thinking the same thing. They need to be quick; Dominick by now would have people searching the entire manor for them. He would make it a quick death, for he needed to be at Manchester before the party ended.

"Anabiel, is there a back door? Trash or laundry shoot? Is anyone leaving to go out anytime soon?"

Anabiel thought for a second, "Laundry! In the hall! There is a small shoot in the hallway the leads to a basket downstairs right outside the kitchen!"

John nodded, "Ok, Anabiel and Amethyst, you two go down to the kitchen and wait for us. I and Emerald will carry Sherlock down the hall to the shoot. The moment Sherlock comes down the shoot and lands in the basket move him out of the way and get ready for us to come down. From there we can take him out the back down and down to the tunnel that leads to Manchester."

"The one the Master Roman used to bring me and Myron here?" Anabiel asked with a grin, she knew where the tunnel was and all the twists and turns. Anabiel was not ready to give up yet, now that she knew what the outside world was like she wanted more of it. She memorized the tunnel and was going to try and escape the next chance she got.

"That's the one!" John said as he turned towards a window and looked out to see if he could spot the tunnel. "There! It looks like there's no one guarding it, so we should have no problem using it."

"John, why am I laying on a bed in a strange room?"


	16. The Ceremony

Chapter 16: The Ceremony

"Careful!" John whispered as he gripped Sherlock's chest hard. John had his arms hooked under Sherlock's armpits and wrapped around his chest. Emerald separated Sherlock's leg and held one in each of her hands as he carried his bottom-half.

"Okay, just a few more steps until- there! Okay set him down** GENTLY!" **John said as he and emerald lay Sherlock down in front of a square hole in the wall. They were on the second floor and the shoot led to the kitchen on the ground floor.

"Are you alright Sherlock?" John asked he helped Sherlock sit up without hurting himself. "Yes, my back and upper chest feel sore though."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

John bent down to the opening of the shoot and yelled down it. "Anabiel? Are you ready?"

"Yes! Amethyst is keeping watch and I'm ready to move Mr. Holmes as soon as he lands."

John went and grabbed Sherlock's upper half and pulled him up towards himself so Sherlock was lifted a few inches off the ground. "Okay, Emerlad, you grab his feet and start putting him the shoot.

"Mr. Holmes, **MR.** Holmes. Why do people call me that? It makes me sound like Mycroft." Sherlock said with a shutter.

"Okay, ready Emerald?" John said steadying himself and Sherlock. Emerald gave a nod and grabbed onto Sherlock's feet.

"Okay, on three. One...Two...Thre-"

"YOU THERE! STOP!" John looked over to see a man running towards them with...A sword?

"It's Stone!"

"THREE!" John yelled and shoved Sherlock down the the shoot. "EMERALD! GET IN THE SHOOT NOW!" John yelled as he shoved Emerald in the shoot and pushed her down as he when down. But before he could get in the shoot himself he felt a pair of a rock like grips grab him.

_No wonder they call him 'Stone'!_ Thought John as Stone grabbed him and brought his sword up to John's neck to keep him from moving.

* * *

In front of the tunnel there was a lake, on one side of the lake was the tunnel, on the other side was a dock with a boat waiting to take the small group away from the Hell House.

As Emerald and Amethyst got Sherlock settled in the boat, Anabiel stood waiting for John to join them. "He should be here by now." she said as he looked back towards the Manor for a the fifth time, not that anyone was keeping count.

"He'll be here alright? He probably just had to make a run for and is trying to lose Stone. Stop worrying!" Amethyst said.

"But- but what if Stone caught him? What if the Master gets him?"

"Amethyst, she's right, one of us should go back and-"

"ANABIEL! ANABIEL! ANABIEL!"

The three girls turned to see the Young Master Myron running towards them. "Myron! What are you going here!? If the master sees you-" Amethyst started but was cut off.

"John Watson's name has been written in the book!"

* * *

John awoke (_When the hell did I black out?_) in the dark room. Against his back he could feel cold bars. There were two lamps in the room. From their light John could see two grand doors that were sealed shut from the outside. John pressed his ear to one of the doors, but all he could hear was a low humming noise. Then he heard a loud booming voice which seemed to echo throughout the whole manor.

* * *

"May the leaders of the High Council set forwards!"

"Council Leader Nathan Allen!"

"Council Leader Samuel Oakwood!"

"Council Leader Cecil Jackle!"

"And the High Council Leader Keller Unther!"

The men took their seats, each with the first letter of their last name carved into their chair with their jewel. Dominick Manchester arose and began to spoke. "Now that the High Council has come together, it is time for the Maoju to arise! It is time for us to take back what is ours! The ways of old will thrive! And all who dare stand in our way will perish!"

The people in the room began clapping, some because they were forced to, other because these words appeased them.

"There are those." Dominick began once the clapping ceased, "Who wish to stand in our way!"

One of the older men in the room began muttering something in their language. The Councilmen rose to feet and joined hands. They too, closed their eyes and began muttering in their language.

"The evil has come among us! It has come to invade us! Steal from us! And to destroy us!"

A slow rhythmic drumming began, and some of the people started stomping and clapping in time with the drums.

"But we have been blessed! And have caught one of the evils who dare trespass against us!"

The drumming, stomping and clapping started to go faster.

"And we, who have been given the duties, shall punish them for the evil deeds!"

Still, they went faster.

"BRING OUT THE UNCLEAN ONE!"

Two guards opened the double doors, and sitting on the ground in between them, with his hands chained together, was one Dr. John Watson.

"PREPARE THE ALTER FOR CLEANSING!"

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Ok, I'm just letting everyone know, I'm going to be going through my stories and proof reading them. I would to apologize if my grammar (Or lack there of) has caused anyone any confusion. With most of the my stories I usual write what comes to my head and if I don't like it gets deleted and if I do then it goes in my stories. I have been trying to balance out my School (I'm virtual Schooled so it's different) and my stories (I'm writing like four of them plus the one on fictionpress) So again, I'm sorry if I've caused any confusion and will be going through, not only this one, but all my stories and fixing them up.**_


	17. Fight or Flight

Chapter 17:

The clapping, stomping and muttering continued, and as it did it grew louder and louder. Two of the councilmen stepped forwards holding two clay jars. They each stood on either side of the altar and poured the green contents over on the altar.

The air reeked of cleaning fluids and rotten eggs. The smell of the room alone made John gag. As the councilmen went back to their seats, Dominick signaled for the guards to bring John over. Each guard grabbed John by his elbows and dragged him to the pit where the altar was.

The ground was hard cement, which rubbed against the skin on John's legs in different spots where his trousers had ripped.

John could barely register what was going on around him. He could understand what they were saying and doing, but he couldn't process it. Nothing made him alert; nothing frightened him, which in turn, terrified him.

It was like that moment when you first doze off, or when you're falling asleep during a car ride but you don't realize you've fallen asleep. In that moment everything seems to make sense, everything is right, everything is perfect. But then you wake up, you hit s bump, bang your head, and you realize you're about to hit a tree and crash your car.

Minus the car hitting the tree, that's exactly how John felt. He true horror and doom of the situation seemed to finally set in and his soldier instincts kicked.

After his sudden panic, John began to try and analyze the situation.

_Two large guards are carrying me to a pagan alter that had been drenched with suspicious liquids. Standing at the head of said alter is Dominick Manchester, a.k.a Fern Lukas. Behind him are the 'councilmen' who all seem to agree with him that a stranger who broke into their house should be sacrificed on tortured on an altar displayed in front of the entire household (I pity any unsuspecting thieves who came here). There are also only two exits, threw the doors in which I came from, and those double doors on the North walls. I could try and break free and make a break for a window, but those are stain glass windows, on both sides of the stain glass windows are a sheet of plastic protecting each window._

The two guards threw John on the ground, one of the kick his head while the other went over and began getting the restrains on the altar ready. After getting his head beaten in, the guard moved on to kick in the back of both of John's knees. The guard then grabbed John's wrists where the chains connected. They grabbed them and pulled them over his head until John's arms twisted and his hands were behind his head.

Yes, John was a soldier, but it had been quite some time since he had been in this much pain. He wasn't getting any younger and after some odd amount of years (More than John cared to count), the body wares down a bit and he had to admit, he wasn't as fit as he use to be.

One trick John learned over the years to help ignore the pain was to catalog his different wounds, determine the best way to tend to them, how long it would take them to heal and what he could do in the meantime.

As John tried to distract himself from the pain that began to spread all over his body, the guards lifted his body onto the altar and strapped him down with the restrains.

The guards walked to the outside of the pit and stood on either end of the line of chairs where the councilmen were seated. The chairs were in a line, each chair was like a small throne. The thrones were in a line, two thrones on either side of a larger throne.

The throne where the Master sat.

"Brothers and Sisters! Elders and Men of the Council!"

The clapping, stomping, and muttering all seem to be as loud as they could get, but inside of John's head, they still seemed to be getting louder and louder.

"LET THE CLEANSING BEGIN!"

* * *

Silence

* * *

Everything seemed to stop, the clapping stopped, the stomping stop, and muttering stopped. At first there was nothing, and then there was everything.

John refused to look, in fear of what he might feel. Soon there was a throbbing feeling that seemed to be sending vibes throughout his whole body. He opened his eyes to see he had been stabbed in both of his shoulders and The Master was moving to stab his left hip. John could feel the blood pooling in both of his wounds and spilling over his shoulders and onto the altar.

He felt his mind slowly giving into unconsciousness. He kept shaking his head, willing to stay awake for as long as possible. If it was one thing John had learned in the enough of times he had been kidnapped and tortured because of his connection to Sherlock, was that Sherlock, Mycroft and the Yard always seemed to pick the last possible moment to bust in (John swore if they did that this time, and he survived, he would strangle them).

John looked over once to his look at his right shoulder, but once he noticed that he could actually see the shoulder bone, he decided looking up at the ceiling was a better choice.

The stabs, now in both of John's hips, distracted John from the pain he soon realized was growing on his back. Whatever chemicals the councilmen had poured on the altar before was now burning John's back.

Suddenly, John was on his stomach. John hadn't felt the hands on his wrists (Nor had he realized he had been unchained before the restrains had been put on him), neither had he felt the restrains being taken off or being flipped He only realized he had been turned over when his faced smacked the stone alter.

His mind was still slowly giving into unconsciousness when he felt small cuts being made on his back. They were on their tenth cut when John realized what was going to happen, and honestly, he would rather or for another round of having his face smashed against a stone against.

This time, John was all too aware of when they grabbed his wrist and turned him over. They hadn't a chance to fully restrain him against before John arched his pain and gave out a small yelp. His back burned the moment it touched the chemical-covered-alter.

His whole body was now fully alert; he soon realized that 'they' were the councilmen. He took a moment to memorize each one of their faces.

* * *

John was lying still inside the pit, but to his fortune, off of the altar. He took a small moment to try and recompose himself. The only reason John hadn't fallen into unconsciousness was because his mind kept getting thrown into shock every time he back touched the alter.

John dared to look up for a moment to see the council men pouring more chemicals onto the altar. John wondered how many more rounds he would be able to take before his body would ware out and give up. And how long would the Council go before killing him?

John tried to move his legs, but his hips would burst into pain every time he moved.

"Now that he has been cleansed, it is time for him to be punished!"

**_That_**_ wasn't being punished!?_

John let his body fall limp; he knew there had to be some ironic joke, or sarcastic remark he could say. But he was too tired, hurt, pained, weak, lost, to remember what it was. He soon felt hands grab his wrists again and drag him to the alter.

* * *

"It's no use! All the doors are lock! There's no way back inside!"

Emerald and Amethyst had been walking around the manor for what felt like hours. They had sent Anabiel and Myron ahead in the boat with Sherlock. Last they saw them Sherlock had been less than coherent. Emerald figured he would sober about soon and it would be best if he didn't know about John being captured. Sherlock still hadn't fully healed and he would be unless to try and recuse his friend.

"There must be another way in! Did you look to make sure all the windows were lock?" Emerald asked.

"Yes, after they found the window Dr. Watson came in they went all throughout the house to make sure everything was locked!"

"Maybe we should call for help..."

Emerald and Amethyst looked one another, it was in this moment they realized how truly helpless they were. Both of them had born and raised in the Lukas Manor. From the time they were children all they knew was the inside of the. It was now they realized that this had been the first time either one of them had set foot outside.

"Maybe we should go down to the Manchester Manor. We might find help there.

"But Roman had sent Anabiel back, why would he help us?"

Out of them all, Emerald realized that Sherlock was the only one who knew how to help them. "Amethyst, you stay here and keep looking for a way inside. I'm going to find Anabiel and Sherlock Holmes and try see if he knows anyone who might be able to help us."

Amethyst nodded and hugged Emerald. These two girls had grown up together, they were like sister. They both knew what punishments they would receive if they would be caught.

Emerald's father had once told her something about instinct, she though back and remembered.

_"When in danger, Emerald, the body's instinct kicks in and you have two choices, fight or flight."_


End file.
